Chasing Sakura
by Icha Icha RAMEN
Summary: Sakura starts off the summer training, and not a day after is stuck at a summer camp, with one overprotective and possessive Sasuke, scheming akatsuki, and the rest of the gang! SASUXSAKU, SakuXIta, SakuXDei, SakuXSaso. WARNING! contains Spoilers!
1. The mysterious guy and training!

Temari: Hey guys. The mini series has begun!

Shikamaru: Troublesome…

Temari: SHUT UP! –whacks him with her awesome huge-ass fan- Ahem, anyway, for those who have no idea what I meant about mini series…you might want to read the …prequel? Or you SHOULD read **Who Knew** first. But if you don't feel like it then…go ahead and read I guess. You'll be confused though!

Shikamaru: tch…

Temari: -ignores- Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters. Enjoy the story!

_**Chapter One **_

Sakura yawned as she rolled off her bed. She opened one eyelid and gazed at the clock…

"2 pm?!" She shrieked. _Geez, I wasted the whole morning sleeping!_

She got up from the floor and hurriedly got changed. Once she was done, she checked herself in the mirror. She had on a black tank top with a white skirt, with black shorts underneath. She decided to put her hair in a pony tail today as well.

Once she was satisfied, she rushed out of her room, down the stairs and out the door, totally forgetting about breakfast or lunch.

She ran for a while until she came to a park. It was abandoned, mostly because of the bear sightings, citizens have stayed away from the area…but it was a perfect place at the moment.

"You're late. Very late." A cold voice echoed behind her. Sakura turned around and spotted Sasuke leaning against one of the trees at the edge of the forest. She smirked.

"Not as late as Kakashi." She smiled. Sasuke shook his head and turned his gaze to the left, where Sakura could hear muttered curses.

"Teme! How could you be so…violent…dattebayo…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto collapsed on his bum between Sakura and Sasuke, looking beat up, and exhausted.

"We had to occupy ourselves somehow…" Sasuke said flatly. Sakura gave him a sharp look before kneeling beside Naruto to heel some of his wounds.

"Just what did you do to him?" Sakura asked, as she healed the gash in Naruto's side. Naruto winced slightly.

"We kind of went all out…well, as much as we could without creating suspicion in the area." Naruto answered.

"He used Chidori?!"

"I used Rasengan…I just…missed…"

Sakura sighed heavily. Boys….

"Yo." The three turned their heads to see their former sensei sitting up in a tree, with his trusty Icha Icha book in hand. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Still the same, sensei…" Sakura said dryly. Kakashi chuckled.

"Sorry I'm late…I got lost on the road of life…"

"LIAR!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke smirked. _Just like old times…_

"So, whose idea was it to start training again?" Kakashi asked casually, though his eye was locked on Sasuke. Sakura smiled while Naruto got up, now healed and pumped his fist.

"WE NEED TO STAY STRONG, SENSEI! AFTER ALL, ONCE WE GET BACK, I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe…"

"Well then, let's start, shall we?" Kakashi stated, as he jumped down from the tree and came closer.

"We will start off with pairing each other in two's and facing off one another…mostly to get adjusted back to our skills and such. Naruto is with me." Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled. _And if things get too much for me to handle, I'll just use ramen as a distraction…_

"AWWW WHY CAN'T I TRAIN WITH SAKURA-CHAN!?!" Naruto argued.

"Because I said so. Now, let's go!" Kakashi replied, before walking off to another area. Naruto grumbled and looked at Sasuke.

"If you DARE hurt her, I will KILL you! Dattebayo!" Naruto growled, before chasing after Kakashi. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto…you idiot…" Sakura mumbled but smiled. He was concerned…

"So, ready for me to kick your ass, Uchiha?" Sakura asked, pulling her gloves from her back pack and putting them on.

"A little overconfident I see…" Sasuke replied, getting in a fighting stance.

"Well, it's about time you got some proper pay back." Sakura said, getting ready as well.

"I still can't believe you have that outfit on...it's like your wearing a curtain or something…it's hideous!" Sakura pointed out. Indeed, our poor Sasuke had on the outfit he wore when he stayed at Orochimaru's lair.

"hn…" Sasuke didn't know it, but Sakura had already set her plan in motion…

_This will be interesting…now I finally get to see the strength she has gained through the years…_

Sasuke smirked.

_He's such an egotistical bastard, I hope this will knock him off his high horse! _

Sakura smirked. And at that, the battle began!!

_Where did she go?_

The moment their spar began, Sakura vanished. Sasuke decided he would stay in the open, let her attack first, and feel out her abilities before attacking. But…she wasn't doing anything…besides hiding.

Sasuke sighed as his sharingan activated. He looked around, trying to catch any abnormal motions or shifts in the surrounding woods…

"GOTCHA!" Sasuke swiveled around and got a mouthful of Sakura's fist. He flew a few feet back, and landed on his feet, rubbing his now aching jaw.

"Dammit!"

"Heh." Sakura didn't waste any time and brought her closed fist to the ground with force. Within seconds, the surface began to crack, thus causing the younger Uchiha to end up…in the bottom of a crater…

"Is this the best you can do?" Sakura asked rather annoyed as she stood from the edge, looking down at him. It pissed her to no end how he seemed to be taking this match slow, and was going easy on her.

"hn." Sasuke brushed some of the dirt off his clothes and quickly sprung back to ground level. He faced Sakura with a twisted smile.

"let's have some fun, shall we?"

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke appeared behind her, having both her hands held back in one of his own, and his other hand held a kunai that was pressing rather lightly on the base of her throat.

"hmmm…game over"

"not quite" the Sakura that Sasuke had captured turned to a log, and he stepped away. He was able to dodge the fierce kick from behind, then grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him.

She aimed another fist at his face, but he blocked it with his own hand and they went tumbling to the ground as he lost footing from her crashing into him.

Sakura, was on top of him at the moment, and the two stared at each other in silence…

_I still have a chance!_

Sakura leaned close to him, to the point that her nose was touching the tip of his own and let her breath fan out across his pale ivory skin.

"Sasuke-kun…" She purred, a seductive smirk crossing her cherry pink lips. She felt Sasuke's form tense under her and her inner self began to cheer.

She ran her fingers along the side of his face, and pushed her body into his a little more than necessary.

_Grr, stupid annoying Sakura! Why is she…aa that feels good…NO! Must…resist!_

Sasuke didn't allow his rather flustering and inner conflict show on his face, and instead allowed his eyes to pierce back at her soft sea green ones…slowly, the black commas surrounding the pupil of his sharingan eye began to move, spinning continuously.

_Ah crap…_

Sakura felt herself become sucked into the trance of those blood red orbs. By the time she could really focus, she found herself in a black, empty place…no walls…no floor…just nothing.

Footsteps were heard and she turned around, to face…Sasuke.

"Heh, caught ya…" Sasuke smirked, fully pleased with the results of his genjutsu.

Sakura began to place herself in a fighting stance, but found herself unable to move…she looked down to see a vine like, thin and narrow yet strong holding substance twine around her legs, keeping her in place. She growled as she tried to remove them from her using her super strength.

"No use, Sakura. You're completely under my power here." Sasuke grinned sadistically. She shuddered. _Man that is one creepy look_, she thought.

Sasuke sauntered over to her, grasping her chin in the palm of his hand as he gazed into her eyes.

"You are no longer capable to fight, Sakura. I won…" He whispered, before pressing his lips against her own. She didn't quite mind him kissing her…but him winning? _I can't give up yet! I won't! He can't win, not this easily anyway!_

"OH HELL NO!" Sasuke's eyes shot open, but before he could really react, he was grabbed from behind and thrown a good distance away from Sakura.

"What the…" He looked up and saw another girl…like a clone of Sakura…except, she was all black and white….a white outline and hair and black fill in. The words 'Inner Sakura' were written on her forehead as well…

Sakura smiled at her inner self.

"About time!" She cried. Her inner huffed and together, they both grabbed the vine like black rope and yanked. The combined effort and strength allowed the rope to break and thus, freed Sakura.

"Now, to kick some Uchiha ass! We all know you need it, Sasuke-kun! SHANNARO!" Screamed Inner Sakura, standing besides Sakura as they closed in on him.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and clutched his chokuto. This was HIS genjutsu, so how was she able to make it backfire on him?

Inner Sakura dove at him, avoiding the swing of his chokuto by a mere inch and caught him by the legs. Sakura herself kicked the sword out of Sasuke's grasp and caught both his arms.

"Caught ya" She threw his own words back at him with a smirk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sakura's eyes widened as did inner Sakura as electricity emitted from his body, like a shield. She was thrown back away from him, and fell into a stunned state.

Inner Sakura faded away into the back recesses of her mind as she began to heal some of her self. Then, she got up, a little shaky.

"at least your taking me seriously now." Sakura muttered. Sasuke 'hned' before gathering his own chalkra in his hand. Sakura observed as the chalkra began to form into needle-like objects.

_Oh fuck._

She jumped backwards in the air, avoiding the volley of needles that landed in the very spot she stood moments ago. She hissed as a couple more grazed her arm, as she jumped to the right.

"Amazing, you learned how to further improve your chalkra control" Sakura commented sarcastically, mostly for the purpose of distracting him.

"Nice try Sakura. Annoying and weak as always…distraction isn't going to work."

Sakura bit her lip as one of the needles tore threw her light pink skirt while she was jumping left.

"I wouldn't have been so weak if someone decided to properly train me back then!" Sakura snapped.

"…"

"You had Kakashi to help you with Chidori. Naruto had Jiraiya! I was the last to find someone who was willing to show me how to use my ability to control chalkra properly while in battle!"

Again she avoided the shower of needles that were aimed at her.

"But now…" She smiled, before disappearing.

"I am no longer weak and useless…" She whispered in Sasuke's ear from behind, before breaking both of the Uchiha's arms. She had her arms around each of his elbows, and used her chalkra to crack the bone just slighty, but enough to make them both useless for the time being.

"You can no longer perform another jutsu nor continue battling, Sasuke-kun." She said amused, as Sasuke gasped in pain.

He glared at her darkly, his lip bleeding from biting down on it so hard.

"Well?"

"You win."

"Good boy. Now, let's treat those arms of yours!" Sakura said cheerfully, as she quickly picked Sasuke up and carried him bridal style. Of course, as many would guess, Sasuke was NOT happy with this.

"Chidori Nagashiiiiiii agh!" Sasuke felt himself plop back onto the ground.

"Fine have it your way, I was only offering you help!"

"Yeah well, it's my ARMS that are broken, not my legs!" He retorted.

Sakura crossed her arms as Sasuke struggled to his feet and walked beside her to another clearing in the park, where he could rest against a tree while she fixed his arms…

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" They both looked over to find the knuckle head ninja, Naruto, running towards them. Kakashi was following behind the blonde, his nose stuffed in another orange covered edition of Icha Icha.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan! Looks like you really did a number on teme, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, noticing Sasuke's bruises, scratches and of course, broken and swollen arms.

Kakashi looked up from his book with an interested look about him.

"Who won?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Me!" Sakura chirped. Sasuke groaned.

"Hmm…" Kakashi smiled from under his mask.

"WOW SAKURA-CHAN! You're AWESOME, Dattebayo!"

Sakura grinned back at Naruto, while Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry…" She immediately began to mend the bone in his arms back together. It took fifteen minutes, with Naruto boasting about how he almost got Kakashi-sensei but ended up loosing anyway. Kakashi just read his porn quietly, with an occasional giggle and blush and Sasuke growled irritably at the dobe's constant gabbering.

"Done!" Sakura said as she got up from her kneeling position and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke mumbled as he bent his arms, moving his fingers and such. No pain…no numbness….no soreness…

"How…"

"I ain't the top medic nin of Konoha for nothing, Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto put his arm around her waist, bringing Sakura in for a hug.

"AH SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, some tears coming to his eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes but let him this once hug her without punching him.

"Isn't she just AMAZING!? You better treat her right, teme, or you can count on me to kick your ass, too! Dattebayo!"

"Hn.."

"OH YEAH! Kakashi-sensei, you owe me a RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, pointing to the said man. Kakashi looked up from his novel.

"How so?"

"When I had that stupid book hostage before, you said that if I didn't tear it, you would pay for one meal! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi sighed deeply. "Fine…"

"YATTA! Wanna come with us, Sakura-chan?! Teme!?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I need to take a bath…a nice long bubble bath…" Sakura replied, with a longing look in her eye. _I love bubble baths…_

_Sakura…in a bubble bath….AH MENTAL IMAGES! _Sasuke twitched slightly before shaking his thoughts away.

"ok then, BYE SAKURA-CHAN! BYE TEME!" Naruto waved before walking off.

Unknown to Team seven, a mysterious figure was crouched down on a tree limb, observing them as they departed. They watched as Sakura passed by underneath, with Sasuke's arm slipping around her shoulders.

"So, Sasuke-kun is back with the team…it looks like they forgot about me…"

The two headed to the exit of the training grounds, and Kakashi was long gone. Probaby following Naruto to Ichiraku….or was he? You never knew with Kakashi, as the sneaky ninja the white haired jonin was, he had a way of planning escapes before Naruto could make him pay for a bowl of ramen, so perhaps he had simply snuck away before he was committed to spending his money on the kyuubi container?

Either way, the shadowed person leapt quietly off the tree branch and stood on the grass, watching as Sasuke and Sakura walked ahead.

"This should get interesting…." The person commented, as their eyes lingered on the couple. Sakura was laughing about something.

"Their bond seems strong…yet, I wonder how strong?"

--

"You see that, danna, yeah?! That little punk thinks he can hurt my Sakura-chan and still have her affection?!?" Deidara raged from a bush on the opposite side of the park clearing as the unknown individual.

Sasori yawned as he stood up.

"They left now, so we can go, you idiot." Sasori started to walk off when Deidara tugged on his cloak.

"Look at that person…he looks like chibi-itachi, yeah! Cept…his hair isn't a chicken ass!"

Sasori squinted at Deidara before reluctantly following his companions gaze and looked at the person.

It was apparently a male, with short raven hair, and black eyes. His pale skin seemed even paler with the black clothes he wore, which were uneven. His black shirt was short, exposing his stomach, and one sleeve was long while the other was short. His pants seemed even though, and he wore a red backpack with a wrapped up katana on his back. He also had a konoha forehead protector.

"Who is that brat, yeah?" Deidara questioned to really no one. It bugged him how this kid was looking at Sakura too. _I do __NOT__ need anymore competition…_

"You notice that there IS no competition, right? Sakura already has Sasuke…"

"….?"

"You were talking aloud…"

"…"

"Now lets go, you dragged me out here while I was in the middle of fixing hiruko!" Sasori began walking away to where Deidara's car was parked, while Deidara continued to stare at the stranger.

"If he DARES try to lay a finger on Sakura-chan I will deal with him, yeah…" Deidara vowed to himself, before scrambling after Sasori. After all, it was HIS turn to drive his own car!

--

"Home already?" Called Mikoto from the kitchen as Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

"yupe!" Sakura made sure that all their wounds were healed, not wanting to worry Sasuke's mother…

"A good, come in and have some lunch then!" Mikoto exclaimed, rushing back into the kitchen. Sakura followed as did Sasuke and they both took a seat at the table. Mikoto came in with ham, bologna, and turkey, as well as bread, a bowl of chips and sodas.

"Here we are! Sandwiches, chips and a drink!" Mikoto smiled, handing out paper plates. Sakura made herself a ham sandwich while Sasuke made turkey.

Mikoto joined them, eating the bologna sandwich and sipping on her Coke.

"Alright you two. I wanted to discuss something!" Mikoto said, putting down her food. Sakura raised an eyebrow while Sasuke remained emotionless.

"There was this camp sign up thing and I signed you both up for it! It looked like it could be a fun activity for you two to enjoy without being bored the entire summer!" She exclaimed happily.

Sasuke stopped chewing, while Sakura smiled back at Mikoto.

"Sounds good, Mrs. Uchiha!" Sakura replied. Yeah, but what about training? _I guess I could train with Sasuke then…hmm camping…I wonder how this will be like…_

Meanwhile in Sasuke's thoughts…

_NO no No I need time to train, not camp in some strange place! Damn…_

"You guys pack tomorrow and then on Friday you'll be going just outside of town. I got this pamphlet! It's called, 'Wooding Camping!' and it's for teens! It's for the rest of the summer!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"You wanted to get rid of us that bad?" Sasuke commented dryly.

"No! But your father and I have to go away for business for a month, so we decided it would be best to send you guys away to a camp!"

"What about Itachi?"

"He's going too!"

_Well there goes a pleasant camping trip…as if it was going to be much fun to begin with._

Sasuke continued eating his sandwich with a grim look on his face while Sakura chatted with Mikoto about it. After lunch was done, Sasuke walked up to his room to think and pack as Sakura decided to visit Leader and inform him about this arrangement…

Deidara: WHO IS THAT GUY, YEAH?!

Sai: Yo

Sasori: I guess he is Sai…

Deidara: Yeah well, as long as you don't get in the way then you're okay, yeah…

Sai: …Ah, hi hag

Sakura: GRRR!

Naruto: SAI! You remember too?

Sai: Yes, dickless.

Naruto: WHY YOU BASTARD! DATTEBAYO!

Sakura: Anyway, that was the first chapter!

Deidara: And I was in it, yeah!

Sakura: Right….Anyway, more fun on the way! The next chapter will be, Akatsuki's reaction, and there we will get to see all your favorite Akatsuki members again in a whirlpool of crack-crazy fun

Sasori: e.e great

Naruto: And noticed by many of your reviews from the last chapter of Who Knew? many of you were on the right track. Good job at guessing about the mysterious character!

Sai: It wasn't that hard to figure out…

Naruto: Whatever!

Inner-Sakura: BOOYA! WE ARE GOING CAMPING WITH SASUKE-KUN! CHA!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: tch

Sakura: oh no, here comes a camping fic…

Itachi: Not quite. Its not just ANY camping fic…its one where we all come to remember our past-lives and gain our powers…

Kisame: AND SAVE THE WHALES!

Itachi: …no kisame…no

Kisame: Awrr…..

Sakura: So what about pairings?

Sasuke: -hugs Sakura possessively- NaruHina, NejiTenten…Temari-Shikamaru. And SasuSaku.

Itachi: Actually, its Sasu-Saku-Ita/ Sasu-Saku-Dei/ Sasu-Saku-Saso/ Sasu-Saku-Sai/ Sasu-Saku-Zetsu/ Sasu-Saku-……

Kisame: KISAME!

Sakura: EW NO!

Kisame: TT.TT is it my strange skin color?

Sakura: -is feeling bad- no…BUT NO WAY IS IT GUNNA BE A SASU-SAKU-KISAME!

Sasuke: too many pairings..

Itachi: Actually those are love-triangles…you fighting over Sakura with the third person listed…

Sasuke: We really should just make it easier for everyone and call it a SasuSaku

Itachi: Oh well. Well, I guess that's it. Sasuke-Sakura with myself as well as Deidara, Sasori, Sai and Zetsu all out to get Sakura for themselves…how fun

Sakura: Damn…so many hot guys to fend off…

Sasuke: but you'll always be mine…

Sakura:….

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: of course! Heheh…

Naruto: WELL THAT'S ALL GUYS, DATTEBAYO!

Sakura: Ja'ne!

Sasuke: hn…-glares at wall-


	2. Akatsuki meeting and a little more

Temari: -has hand on hips looking a bit irritated-

Shikamaru: tch…

Temari: Ok…well, last chapter, there was confusion……apparently, people have no idea what time this takes place in. so…lets take some of the **Who Knew?** story's specifics and review it right now.

Shikamaru: Troublesome people…

Temari: Deidara and cars. Yes, one would be totally confused about that if they didn't read **Who Knew**…this is the mini series…the Part one and a half to **Who Knew**…which was a story about how Sakura ended up in a world occurring in 2007 where we have cars, ipods, ddr, etc, and how she went to a highschool, met everyone and found out that Sasuke was really from the regular Naruto world and soon everyone started to 'remember' the original Naruto ninja world and their life there…how?? Well, it was all just one big jutsu Tsunade performed with her necklace because she thought it'd be better for everyone...and also because it's just an idea the author thought was worthy to write about. YEeshh so much talking

Shikamaru: You shouldn't have wasted the time and just leave that reviewer hanging…too troublesome

Temari: Shut up, lazy ass! –smacks with fan- Anywho, this is like a continuation…a story based off **Who knew** where the characters have their summer break and spend it at a camp known as Wooding Camping, and crazy shit happens!

Deidara: Like some of the Akatsuki and two other characters go chasing for Sakura's heart, yeah!

Temari: Yeah like that…

Deidara: And Leader and The Unknown's 'secret sessions' yeah!

Temari: O.o

Sasori: Not that, you idiot!

Deidara: …oh…

Temari: Uhm…so yeah. Hopefully that clears it up for anyone who is like WTF?!? SO yeah.

Sasuke: You forgot about my parents…

Temari: -squints- Okay…then…uhm…this could have been avoided if y'all just paid attention and read **WHO KNEW**! Jeez! Okay, for the people who are too lazy, like shikamaru over here, then I'll explain it to you…

Shikamaru: Tch

Temari: Because of Tsunade's jutsu, she was able to bring back Sasuke's parents! As well as Yondaime who will be Naruto's dad and NOT the Akatsuki leader in this fic. As for Sakura's own parents? Well, for starters, before she "remembered" her ninja life, Sakura had these two adoptive parents that died in a car crash, and they were friends of Mikoto who was willing to take Sakura in. Sakura's real parents were just never really explained in the actual series so…the author made them both die in the ninja world like a year after Sasuke left for Orochimaru's liar. OKAY?!?

Deidara: SHORTCUTS, YEAH!

Kisame: But the whales! They will never understand!

Itachi: …moo…

Kisame: THEY WONT UNDERSTAND THAT EITHER!!

Temari: …it will be a random OOC moment then. I don't care. Anyway, Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters...Now, onto the story!

CHAPTER TWO!

Sakura knocked politely on the front door of Leader's mansion. The butler, Ralph, opened the door and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Hello Ms. Haruno!" He greeted as he stepped aside to let her in. She smiled back and nodded at him.

"Sir Leader is not down stairs yet but everyone else is!"

"Thanks!" Sakura opened the door to a set of stairs and hurriedly ran down them, and ended up in…The Akatsuki's newest hide out….a mere basement! Though, not just any basement. Leader made some improvements over the year!

For instance, on the left side of the room was the DDR machine and a Para-Para machine too, and couches w/ the TV and playstation set. The right side contained the stereo with a built in the wall CD collection, and some extra space for sleeping. The middle held their awesome meeting table, which was low to the floor so they all had to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara cried out as he ran up to her, with Sasori tagging along with him.

"Hello…"

"Why are you here? Its soo early, the meetings during the summer don't start til 9 on Tuesdays!"

Sakura sighed heavily and walked past them to sit at the cleared off table. Deidara frowned and sat beside her while Sasori sat on the other side of her.

"Mikoto…Sasuke's mom, decided to sign me up for a camping place…and now…me and Sasuke are going to spend the rest of the summer there…." Sakura replied. Deidara's eyebrow twitched, while Sasori gave a blank look.

"YOU CAN'T GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE FREAKS, SAKURA-CHAN, YEAH!" Deidara shouted as he cried anime tears, making everyone in the room turn their heads.

"Sakura is leaving?" Zetsu's white side asked, rather surprised.

"NO! You're too hot to leave!" Hidan added. Deidara threw him a glare, but Hidan shrugged it off.

"You moron…" Kakuzu muttered to his partner, as everyone seemed to gather at the meeting table, all taking their respective places near their partners.

"you pink bitch, you can't abandon us!" Kisame put in, eyeing her with disapproval of the news.

"WHAT IS THE COMMOTION, YOU BASTARDS?!?" Everyone stopped focusing on Sakura and turned to Leader, who was coming down the stairs and giving everyone his usual intense glare.

"Sakura is leaving!" Tobi cried out.

Leader snapped his fierce crimson gaze to the pink haired kunoichi sitting in the middle of the table.

"Haruno…mind to shed some light on that statement?" He questioned, though it came out more of a demand. Sakura gulped.

"Well…I have no choice but to leave to a camp just outside of town…for the rest of the summer." Sakura stated quietly.

Leader stared at her for a good two minutes, letting the tension in the room build up a bit before replying.

"A camp, eh? Hmm…. The UNKNOWN!" The blue haired man sitting near the end of the table lifted his head.

"CHECK OUR SCHEDULE!"

With a tsk, the blue haired man adjusted the white flower in his hair before opening a binder and flipping through it. He stopped, scanning whatever page he was at before looking back up at the leader with bored eyes.

"We have…nothing. And, no money due to the random Taco suited person who stole the suitcase of money from Kakuzu…."

"It was Hidan's fault, he had the case while he was arguing with the mafia!"

"…"

Leader rubbed his chin, holding a stern and serious expression on his face as he did so, and then glared at each individual sitting before him at the table.

"In order to gain power, we need money…to get money…we need jobs. You each will either find one at that camp or enroll in the camp!" Leader exclaimed.

"I am already enrolled…" Itachi spoke up.

"Very good. What is the name of this _camp_ so that everyone can follow through with this new order?"

"…Wooding Camping…"

The Leader's eye brows furrowed at the strange name but didn't give it a second thought.

"Hidan! Because you screwed up with our money, you are to earn the money back, along with Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi."

"Why Tobi? Tobi is a good boy, Tobi didn't do anything!" Tobi asked.

"Because, you aren't even supposed to be here, and by helping us you will become a member!"

"YAY!"

"Well no, but we will consider it."

"awwr…"

"Any other questions?"

Kisame raised his hand, and Leader nodded.

"How do we raise the money?"

"Apply for a job in the camp grounds…or as a councilor for the kids or something. Now, what else is there to discuss, Unknown?"

The blue haired man sighed and flipped open the binder again.

"Besides the money issue…we still need to straighten out the details with this camp…"

"Right. Then everyone else who was not included in the 'earning money' list will just enroll to the camp, because we all need to stick together…besides, this will be an excellent way to hide ourselves…the mafia is still after us due to Hidan's stupidity...Meeting closed!"

Leader got up from the table and went over to The Unknown to share some other information that shall never be known while everyone else kind of got up and stretched their legs.

"Hmmm…a councilor…" Kisame said thoughtfully. Sakura smirked as she stood beside him.

"You could be a lifeguard! Oh wait, you'd probably scare all the children into thinking there was a shark in the water!"

Kisame glared at her.

"Very funny, pinky."

"I know, I am just quite the comedian!" She pranced away to Sasori and Deidara who were near the CD corner. Sasori conversed with Sakura, asking about the camp while Deidara kept asking if there was any art center he and Sasori could possibly be in charge of.

"Hmm an interesting summer this will be…" Kisame looked beside him to see Itachi, who was watching Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"There are a handful of men that are interested in Sakura…I will be highly amused in watching my foolish little brother try to keep her all to himself when so many are trying to catch her attention…"

Kisame blinked.

"…are you going to…?"

"hmm…perhaps I will…I haven't decided…" Itachi trailed off. _It will be fun to torture Sasuke…_

"You know, you're right…this might be interesting indeed, Itachi-san…" Kisame said after a moment.

"After all, we all know Deidara is still smitten with her…and from what I heard after last weeks meeting, Sasori has had liked her for a quite a while now too…"

Itachi blinked, his gaze drifting to where Sasori was seated on the carpet next to Sakura, giving Deidara an annoyed stare.

"Hmmm…"

--

"So…why does Zetsu-san have to get a job, too??" Tobi asked. Zetsu looked over at Tobi with a blank look and shrugged.

"Actually, it's because the jobs we have available are either janitor, councilor or assistant councilor…and if you want to be in charge of a group of annoying brats, you have to be mean…" Kakuzu explained. Hidan huffed, crossing his arms.

"I still think it sucks." He murmured.

"Shut up, moron" Kakuzu gruffed, kicking Hidan in the leg.

"DAMMIT you Stupid Sew-bag!"

"I think I will apply for gardening…."

The group of three all stared at Zetsu….

"That is a good idea, Zetsu-san! Can Tobi assist you!?!?"

"….no"

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Whined Tobi

"hmmm Tobi is a good boy…fine."

"YAY! Thank you Zetsu-san! You made Tobi very happy!" Tobi attempted to hug the venus-fly trap wearing man….only to have Kakuzu's thread stop him.

"You owe me five bucks for saving your life" Kakuzu said.

"…Huh?"

"Remember the LAST time you tried to hug him, dork-face?" Hidan snickered.

"…"

"You were almost consumed alive…"

"…oh yeah! Tobi remembers!"

"…idiot" Zetsu closed his eyes, while Kakuzu let go of Tobi and began to think of a job suitable for him, while Hidan ranted on how he planned to torture the kids he got assigned. Oh yes, it seemed the poor camp kids were going to be in for an unpleasant treat at camp this year…

--

"Ah, I got to get going. Mikoto's going to wonder where I am!" Sakura exclaimed as she got up from the floor. Deidara stood up with her, hugging her around the waist and planting his face right in her hair.

"Ah, but I don't want you to go home to that itachi-chibi-bastard, yeah!" Deidara replied. Sakura sighed heavily.

Sasori narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't do anything more, as he watched Sakura struggle to get the blonde off.

"Deidara! Come on, I really need to go!" She said, but Deidara kept his surprisingly strong hold on her.

"But I need you to stay with me! Don't leave meeeee!" Deidara whined, crying again.

"Ugg, and you call yourself a man!" Kisame groaned as he and Itachi walked up to the trio.

"Shut up fish breath, un!" Deidara snapped, but his grasp loosened enough for Sakura to escape. The blonde's one revealed blue eye traveled over to Kisame's partner…who stared back with those red, sharingan eyes…

Deidara frowned, clenching his fists as he glared into those eyes…he hated them. Those stupid eyes seemed to mock him and his art…it offended him to no end.

Meanwhile, Sasori had gotten up from his place on the carpet and how was watching with little interest as his partner and Itachi maintained their little staring contest…

"Well, I'm leaving. Ja'ne!" Sakura said, as she tried to tip toe out of there unnoticed…of course, she failed. She didn't even make it five steps until she felt two bodies glomp her, thus causing her to fall to the floor…

Deidara, being the smart blonde he was, quickly moved himself so that he landed on the floor first, and cushioning the pink girl's fall. Sakura growled, opening her eyes to meet with…an orange mask. She sweat dropped.

"Tobi!"

"Sakura! Tobi will miss you!" He gushed as he squeezed her into a hug…She almost suffocated, if it weren't for Deidara ripping her away from Tobi.

"Give me your cell number! We can chat!" Tobi insisted, pulling out an orange phone with black swirlies printed on it.

"Uhhh…o...k?" Tobi handed her the phone, clapping his hands while she entered in her number…

"YAY! I love you Sakura-chan!" Tobi squealed, after he received the phone back, and tried to glomp her again…but Deidara still held her away.

"NO!" Deidara yelped, leaving Tobi to fall flat on his face..err mask.

"Deidara, you idiot, let go of her already." Sasori said impassively as he stood behind the blonde. Deidara seemed to freeze, his grip once again loosing until he no longer was holding onto Sakura and turned around, a peculiar look on his face as he looked questioning at his 'danna'.

_He said that rather coldly…yeah…_

"Right….i'll be on my way then…" Sakura said awkwardly as she left to go up the stairs.

She walked to the door, stepping out into the cool night. I love summer nights, she thought dreamily, as she stepped away from the front door and proceeded to walk home.

It didn't occur to her that someone was following her until she was a block away from the house.

"Itachi." Sakura stated as she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and found the said man walking slowly up to her. When he caught up, she continued walking on, and they walked in silence….

_CHA HE IS SO DAMN SILENT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! STUPID UCHIHA MEN AND THEIR STUPID SILENCE!!_

_I know what you mean…_

_AND SASUKE CALLS US ANNOYING! HAH!_

"Talking to yourself?" Sakura stiffened as reality seeped in. She glanced at Itachi.

"tch."

"You were mumbling aloud…" he explained. It was quiet again, and soon they were able to see the Uchiha residence. Of course, both ninja's sensed Sasuke's chalkra and found him looking out the front window.

_Was he waiting for me?!_

_CHA! HE SO LOVES US! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Sakura blushed at the thought, while Itachi narrowed his eyes at his little brother. When they came up closer to the house, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as well, and got up from the window to open the door.

"Where were you two?" He asked emotionlessly, though his deep onyx eyes seemed to gleam with jealousy.

"That's none of your concern, little brother." Itachi replied back, pushing past the teen and walking to his room. Sasuke growled as he watched his elder sibling disappear, and then turned to Sakura, expecting an answer.

"Akatsuki meeting. Chillax, chicken-butt." Sakura answered lightly as she moved inside as well. Sasuke 'hned' and followed her into the kitchen, where Sakura was now leaning inside the fridge looking for her newest craving. Chocolate!

Sasuke watched as she gave a small cheer upon finding her special treat. She leaned against the counter, opening up the candy bar and munching on it.

"mmmmmmmm I LOVE chocolate!" She squealed. Sasuke didn't respond, as expected. She looked up at Sasuke, who was standing next to her, and frowned.

"ano…want some?" She asked, waving the chocolate in front of him. Sasuke made a face as he turned his head away from the substance.

"No."

"Oh come on! You know you wanna!" She taunted, coming closer and closer to him.

"I don't. I hate sweets. Now, get that _thing_ away from me." He stated, closing his eyes and refusing to look at her and the chocolate bar.

Sakura slowly lowered the bar, the smile that once graced her face faded as she knitted her eyebrows at him. She leaned close to his ear.

"You don't have to act tough in front of me, Sasuke…" She whispered softly. Sasuke's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"_**Happy birthday, Sasuke-chan! I made you a vanilla cake!"**_

"_**Mom, I thought I told you, I don't like sweets!" A seven year old Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted, refusing to look at the piece of Vanilla cake that sat before him.**_

_**Mikoto giggled, and then bent down to Sasuke's ear. **_

"_**You don't have to act tough in front of me, Sasuke-chan…go ahead, I know you want it…" Sasuke opened one eye, peeking at his mother unsure. Mikoto raised both her eyebrows waiting**__**Slowly, Sasuke's pout turned to a grin, and he dug into the cake. **_

"Well?" Sakura asked, holding the candy bar up again. Sasuke stared at it…and then looked back at her. Hesitantly, he lowered his head, and bit off a piece from the bar, before straightening up again and averting his gaze to the kitchen sink.

Sakura giggled as she bit another piece off the bar as well and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're so cute, Sasuke-butt!" Sakura added, making the Uchiha blush with embarrassment and grit his teeth.

"You better not breathe a word of this to anyone else." He hissed. Sakura kissed his cheek, and threw away the empty candy wrapper.

"I won't! I promise!" She exclaimed happily with a wink. Sasuke paused, watching her…she really was a lot like his mom…he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her possessively, tilting his head to the side, still staring into her round green orbs.

"Good." He murmured, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. It was brief, but sweet, and the Uchiha pulled back, licking his lips.

"Mmm chocolate…" He said, letting her free from his grasp as he started to walk out of the kitchen. Sakura blinked for a second before an angry mark appeared above her forehead.

"HEY! YOU CANT JUST WALK AWAY LIKE THAT YOU DUCK ASS!" She raged, running after him to the next room.

--

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!! TOBI CANT GET A HOLD OF SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Tobi cried, wiping his now dripping mask (from all his tears) onto Deidara's cloak. The blonde artist made a disgusted grunt, before pushing the immature boy away from him.

"Tobi you idiot! Only I  may call her Sakura-chan, yeah! AND her phone is probably off!" He stated.

Sasori sighed heavily from his spot on the couch. The three were all in his apartment, for what reason he did not know, and now he had to put up with these two idiots…wonderful.

"BUT TOBI WANTS TO CALL SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi whined.

"Shut up you swirly betch! Or I'll be the death of you, yeah!" He threatened, giving Tobi a glare.

"tee-hee, death by explosion, sempai??" Tobi snickered. Deidara narrowed his one exposed eye.

"No! DEATH BY STRANGULATION, YEAH!" With that, the blonde lunged at the unsuspecting orange masked boy, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasori watched mildly amused as choking sounds started to erupt from Tobi as Deidara shook his neck about.

"Deidara…" A dark voice barked. The blonde stopped in time to see Zetsu pluck Tobi from his grasp.

"ZETSU-SAN! YOU SAVED TOBI!!!!!!!" Tobi went to wrap his arms around his green friend, but of course, Sasori held him back with chalkra strings. _I don't need a mess on my floor_, thought the puppeteer.

"Why are you here, yeah?"

"…I felt like it."

It was quiet in the room, and Deidara looked around before sighing.

"Well at least we don't have Kisame randomly bursting in here, yeah."

"SAVE THE WHALESSSSSSSSS!"

"Nevermind."

Our favorite blue shark man coughed as he dusted himself off. I mean, he DID have to break through a plastered ceiling just to make his wonderfully dramatic entry!

"You are paying for that." Sasori said tonelessly as he picked up a water bottle.

"Uhm yeah…" Another awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going to Itachi's! BYE!" Kisame sped out of the room, leaving Zetsu hacking on the dust, Tobi still struggling to hug 'Zetsu-san' and Deidara whacking the orange masked fan boy on the head.

"This camping event is going to be hell…" Sasori commented.

--

End of Chapter!

Neji: U.U whats the point of having us here? We aren't even in the real chapter

Ten-ten: Face it Neji, as side characters, we are left with no screen time…

Neji: It's destiny…

Ten-ten: -sweatdrop- No…it's a fact…

Neji: …fate

Ten-ten: noooooo…fact.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: dobe…

Neji: Uchiha…

Sasuke: Hyuuga…

-GLARE!!!-

Sakura: -blinks- Yeesh, stupid men and their superiority complexes…

Ten-ten: uh-huh!

Naruto: HEY! TEME! HEY HEY HEY TEME!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -whacks naruto without looking away from the 'glaring contest'

Naruto: TT.TT aaaaaaaaa Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan! Teme hurt me….wanna kiss it to make it feel better?

Sakura: uhh

Sasuke: NO SHE DOESN'T!

Sakura: -sigh-

Naruto: You're sooo possessive, teme, dattebayo…

Sasuke: -glares-

Ten-ten: ANYWAY! We hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed from last chapter! Icha-chan REALLY enjoyed them! SO…Next time, our naruto cast are going to finally arrive at the Camp! It will be posted sometime next week!

Icha-chan: YES IT SHALL! and sorry ppl about the long wait TT.TT i was busy trying to fix my Sakura cosplay..for...CONNECTICON!!!!!!! -gaspeth- two days ppl! XD so awesome...

Sakura: SHANNARO!!!! You said you were going as Itachi before...

Icha-chan: yes well...that was before i got the perfect pink wig...imma gunna be the whiny, useless, long haired gennin Sakura

Sakura: e.e jee thanks for insulting me

Sasuke: you were pretty pathetic...

Sakura: Like you're one to talk Mr. "Im just too good for everyone"

Sasuke: -narrows eyes-

Ten-ten: ANYWAY! Uhm...review!

Itachi: and if you don't review…-activates mangekyou sharingan-

Kisame: dude…that is scary….BUT SAVE THE WHALES! –peace sign-

Itachi: …kisame…your weak 'phrase' has ruined my threat…

Kisame: O.o

Itachi: …Don't make me use Tsuk—

Kisame: NOOOOOOO! No…that's ok…

Itachi: …review…-waltzes away-


	3. Wooding Camping

Lee: YOUR REVIEWS HAVE DRIVEN THE AUTHOR TO UPDATE ASAP, YOSH, USING THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEEEEEEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-both hug with a dramatic sunset, ocean and wave in the background-

Sasuke: -twitch- freaks

Naruto: THE AUTHOR, ICHA ICHA RAMEN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS! BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: -glares-

Naruto: Teme, stop staring at me. People might get the wrong idea, you know?

Sasuke: -glare intensifies-

Random fangirl: SASUXNARU FOREVER!!!

Sasuke: -whips around to a random crowd- I AM NOT GAY!

Naruto: But I fully support Yaoi! What do you say, teme? –wriggles eyebrows-

Sasuke: -makes face as Sakura strolls by. He smacks her ass-

Sakura: HEY!

Sasuke: SEE THAT? I LOVE Vagina!

Sakura and Naruto: O.o

Sasuke: -runs away-

Sakura: …I don't want to know…

Naruto: He really can't take a joke, can he? No sense of humor….

Gaara: …

Naruto: O.o when did you get here?

Gaara: -shrugs-

Sakura: Okay well, the layout of the campsite, Wooding Camping can be seen on the link in the author's profile! Okay? And….…on with the chapter??

Naruto: ENJOY, DATTEBAYO!!!!!!

Chapter Three!

As any other day, Sakura woke up from her comfy and rather pleasantly warm bed sheets. She stretched her arms, while yawning, and sat there for a minute, adjusting to the bright sunlight that had lit up her room.

"Sakura…"

Lazily, she looked over to the doorway, finding Sasuke leaning against the doorframe. Damn him, I'm not even in presentable fashion!

"What is it, duck" She snapped.

Sasuke frowned, squinting his eyes as he entered the room, walking over to her bedside.

"We're leaving soon. Did you forget?"

"…"

After a good long minute of silence, Sasuke sighed.

"Camping…"

"SHIT!" Sakura jumped from her bed, not caring about the quite revealing pair of pajamas she had on and immediately grabbed a suitcase from her closet before loading all her clothes inside it.

"…hn…" Sasuke, being a male who had just recently in this "new world" discovered the gift of hormones, let his eyes travel to…her outfit.

Her tank top was low cut, and revealed her stomach, and the pair of shorts she sported were…too short. Here comes the nose bleed!

"Sasuke, get a tissue!" Sakura barked from the other side of the room. She did NOT need to clean that up off her rug!

Sasuke, blushing slightly grabbed the tissue and with an arrogant 'huff' pressed it to his nose.

"You dirty little pervert." Sakura commented, closing her suitcase and narrowing her eyes dangerously at the Uchiha just across the bed from her. Sasuke exchanged her look with a glare of his own.

"You shouldn't wear something like that"

"It's for BED, moron! I don't expect visitors to come into my room when I'm sleeping."

"Tch."

Sakura pulled out another bag, filling it with little necessities like her Ipod, the solar powered charger (yes its made up XP), an art sketch book, some papers and gel pens, and pencils, and then hair clips, headbands, her secret candy stash and a video camera.

Sasuke sat on the bed, getting tired of standing and started looking through the bag as Sakura grabbed some clothes to change into.

"Hmm…Nerds?"

"YES! They are like, the rainbow of sugarness." She said happily.

"……what are tampons?"

Sakura froze, looking over her shoulder at Sasuke, who was now holding up the box in one hand, and the yellow plastic wrapper in another.

"Another addition to your candy stash…you're going to rot your teeth out if you plan on eating all this…"

Sakura, trying to fight down a blush, stomped over to the clueless raven head teen and snatched the women products he was holding.

"MEGA PERVERT! STOP LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF AND GET OUT!"

Sakura actually managed to grab him by the back of his shirt and pants and threw him out into the hallway, slamming her door shut on his face.

"…"

"Hehehe, moo." Sasuke looked over to the end of the hallway where Itachi was staring at Sasuke with an amused smirk. He growled.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, getting to his feet and walking down stairs, where his own things were by the door, as well as Itachi's, ready to go.

"SASU-CHAAAAAAAN! Did you wake up Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked cheerfully from the kitchen sink.

"aaa….and stop referring to me as a girl!"

"Aww but Sasu-chan, its soo cute…Right, Ita-chan?"

Itachi gave her a blank look as he walked past the two to grab some cereal. Mikoto chuckled.

"See?"

"He didn't say anything!"

"Good morning!" Sakura walked inside the kitchen, wearing her…GENNIN OUTFIT!

"Sakura…" Sasuke stared at her…it was odd. She looked like her old self…her REALLY old self, being that she grew her hair out to mid-back length.

"Sasuke…" Sakura stared back. A moment of silence seemed to pass by until Sasuke simply pointed at the outfit. She smiled.

"I made it! I missed wearing it…"

"…aa…"

"You made that?!" Mikoto seemed to pop up behind Sasuke, grinning goofily at Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"It looks FABULOUS on you, sweetie! Here, get some breakfast, and then afterwards…WE GO!" Mikoto patted Sasuke's head before walking out of the room to get ready.

"Was your mom always like that?"

"She put too much sugar cubes in her coffee this morning." Itachi explained emotionlessly from the table. Sakura blinked before reaching in the cabinet to have some breakfast. Soon after, our three Uchiha's and one Haruno were all buckled into Mikoto's black escalade, already on their way to the camp place.

"Oooooooh lets listen to some music!" Mikoto squealed. It was quiet, until what seemed to be a blow of a whistle erupted from the speakers.

_**YO! It's the green machine -- Gonna rock the town without bein' seen  
Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down? -- Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound  
Yeah, everybody let's move -- Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove  
Gonna rock, and roll this place -- With the power of the ninja turtle bass  
Iceman, ya know I'm not playin' -- Devistate the show while the turtles are sayin:**_

Sakura's eyes widened at the odd song while Sasuke gave a confused look towards his mom. Itachi sat quietly, bobbing his head, while Mikoto continued driving with an insanely large smile planted on her face.

_**Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!  
GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO**_

Sasuke and Sakura seemed to look at each other with equally weird expressions.

"How ironic…" Sasuke muttered.

"….I LIKE THIS SONG!" Sakura exclaimed after the chorus was over and she and Mikoto broke out into song…

"Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO! Go Ninja, Go Ninja GO!" Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who was now shaking his head in a shameful manner.

"Come on Sasuke! Sing with us!" Mikoto said from the front.

"Yeah! Sing!" Sasuke gave Sakura a 'I don't think so' look and decided to cross his arms and look out the window, ignoring his unbelievably insane mother and girlfriend.

The whole ride was pretty much filled with insane yet fun songs, that Mikoto and Sakura would sing to while Itachi bobbed his head and Sasuke sulked in the corner. Finally after thirty minutes of that torture, they arrived at Wooding Camping!!!

When they got out of the car, Itachi grabbed his things before disappearing into the camp entrance. Meanwhile, Sakura opened up the back of the car. Sasuke followed, and stared at the things, while Sakura leaned in.

Taken by surprise, Sasuke stumbled backwards when a heavy suitcase met him smack in the face.

"WHAT THE?!"

"Carry it!" Sakura said, now throwing the rest of the things in the car (it was really just two suitcases and a medium sized bag) at Sasuke. When she was done with that, she grabbed both of their pillows and closed the hatch.

"There!" She exclaimed happily, while Sasuke growled about the things he had to carry. Mikoto back the car up and finally leaned out of the driver's window.

"You two have fun! And don't get into trouble! Oh, and…I'll send my love in care-packages! BYE!" She blew a kiss to the two of them, which Sakura waved back, and Sasuke muttered, and then drove away.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Why am I carry everything?"

"It wouldn't kill you to be a gentlemen."

"Chivalry is dead."

"SHUT UP AND START WALKING BIRD BRAINS!" Sakura took the lead towards the entrance as Sasuke muttered a colorful line of curses before following. They soon came up to what looked like a little lodge, and went inside.

"hello!" Exclaimed a voice from the wooden counter, waving at them excitedly. Sakura stared at him…

_HES HOT! CHA!_

"Hi…" She said slowly, going up to the desk.

"Welcome to Wooding Camping! I am Arashi, an I am in charge of this place!" He greeted. A light bulb flashed in her head.

_He's Naruto's dad! Yondaime!_

"I'm Sakura Haruno…and this is Sasuke Uchiha!" She said.

"Okay then, let me check…Aha! You guys will be in Cabin 7, for Team 7!" He announced, looking back at them with a wide grin. Sakura raised an eyebrow while Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Here is the map of the whole camp and….here is our calendar with the activities printed inside!" Yondaime slapped the two items on the counter top, and Sakura grabbed them.

"…uh Thanks!" Sakura said before walking out of the cabin, with Sasuke trailing after her.

"Hmm…our cabin is right up ahead!" Sakura exclaimed looking at the map for reference. Sasuke didn't respond.

"it's ironic, huh? Cabin seven, team seven?"

"aa…"

When the two arrived at the cabin, Sakura swung open the door to find….

"HEEEEEEEEEY SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!"

Empty Ramen boxes littered the floor, the whole room smelled like ramen, and there on the top left bunk was Naruto, shouting and waving his hands about wildly at them.

"TEAM SEVEN, REUNITED, DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted again, leaping off the bed and landing with a thud on the floor. Before he could say anything further, Sakura planted her fist in his face.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO OUR CABIN!" She screeched. Sasuke kicked away some of the ramen boxes so he could move to the right side of the cabin and put down the suitcases.

"Tch, dobe…" He added as he looked back at Naruto, who was rubbing the rather large bump on his head.

"CLEAN IT UP!" Sakura barked, and Naruto, being driven to anime tears, hurriedly grabbed the nearest garbage bin and shoved all the ramen inside.

"Sakura-chan's scary, dattebayo…" He said to himself as he finished up. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest after throwing the pillows next to the suitcases and looked over at Sasuke.

"Well, which bed are you taking?"

Sasuke looked around. There was NO WAY he would be in the same bunk bed as the dobe, who seemed to have claimed the top left bunk bed. It was also the bright orange pillow and blanket on the bed itself that signaled his spot…

"Top right." He said impassively, grabbing his dark blue pillow and throwing it up at the bed. Luckily, the rest of the beds all had white blankets…

Sakura nodded, and fixed her pink pillow on her bed, taking out one of her VERY soft and fluffy pink blanket and putting it on the bed. She went over to her suitcase, opening it and looked around until she found that she could store her clothes in one of the huge drawers just under her bed. Once she did that, she opened the other huge drawer and put the remaining items, like her ipod, sketchbook, etc, in there.

Sasuke found a closet to put his things in, the closet itself divided in two for him and Naruto. When Sasuke was done he leaned against the wall and looked around again. Beside the two bunk beds, there was like a small kitchenette in the back, with a mini fridge, a table for four, microwave, and small sink.

"WOW!" Sakura exclaimed from within her bed….thingy. Sasuke followed her voice and saw the pink haired chunnin admiring a secret door at the end of her bunkbed that held a plasma tv…

"OHHHHHHHHH DOES MY BED HAVE ONE?!?!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped over to the one empty bed and looked for a secret compartment….there was none.

"AHHHHHHHHH SAKURA-CHAN IS LUCKY, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed, rolling off the bed and standing. Sakura closed the door, hiding the tv once more and came out from the bed.

"Okay…so….now what?" Sakura said, and looked over at Naruto….well his Dad DID seem to run the place…

"Ah yeah um…" Naruto looked over to the side of the wall where a calendar was posted.

"Today is the meeting day…where everyone settles in, meets friends and stuff….I guess I could show you guys all the other stuff they have here…"

Sakura nodded and the trio went out of the cabin. It seemed that not many people had arrived yet…There was Itachi and Kisame at a distance, but they didn't want to really see the two Akatsuki, so they walked past them.

"That green building is the bathrooms and showers. The side facing us is the girls side, the other side has boys…" Naruto explained. They walked past the last lodge in their row and came to a beautiful shimmering lake. There was a short wooden dock and then in the middle of the lack was what seemed to be a small island…

"Over to the side in the green house is the garden and then the next building is the Gym, and on the other side of the building is the crafts and art room and then the cafeteria! Oh! And on Saturday and Wednesdays there is movie night!"

"…where is it held?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"Well, in the cafeteria in the server's part of the room, there is a hidden staircase and it brings you to the top floor, where we have couch set up and a candy bar thingy…and a bunch of movies!! Of course, you two are the only ones who know…Dad said it was a secret for only the ones I trust…Dattebayo!"

"Awesome! Our own Team Seven hide out!" Sakura exclaimed with a laugh, as Sasuke 'hned' with a smirk.

"I hope I'm included." The three turned around to see…

"I am a part of Team seven too."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Exclaimed Sakura and Naruto together.

"Yo…" He put away his porn novel and looked at his three students.

"Ah the good old days…" He said as he noticed each one wearing their gennin outfits. That's right, even the Uchiha decided to break out his blue, high collared uchiha tee, along with those white shorts and arm…cover thingies. Though, sneakers replaced the shinobi sandals…

Naruto blinked and then stood back a bit to observe his team mates.

"THAT'S RIGHT, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, confused. Sasuke looked over at the Jonin as well, with a wondering look.

"I'm a councilor…Tsunade-sama made me…and I will also be in charge of your cabin, as Gai is of his, Kurenai of Team 8 and Asuma of Team 10." He explained.

"That makes sense…WAIT! Everyone is in their original teams!" Sakura said shocked.

"Yes, Sakura…Tsunade ended up planning this camp with Yondaime…she sent the letter/brochure home to each of you guys and decided on who goes where."

All three of his students stood for a moment, each pondering over the new piece of information until…

"She remembers, too, doesn't she!" Sakura said. She was always the sharpest mind in their team…

"Yes she does." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

"So…she probably set this up so everyone finally CAN remember…but Akatsuki will be here too, what if THEY remember?" Sakura asked. Of course, most of the Akatsuki DID remember…Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame knew…she wasn't sure about The Unknown, or Leader, but if those others didn't remember, but they CAME to remember, wouldn't it mean trouble?

"Ah, good question…Though, Tsunade is planning to shift the Akatsuki's perspective and plans by making them form bonds with us…you Sakura, were a big part of that…"

Sakura gave him an odd look.

"Akatsuki accepted you. And you as well as they themselves, seem to be rather fond and attached to you, no?"

Sakura's mouth hung open a little. _How did sensei know all this?!_

"…yes! Oh! So if they do remember, they won't plan against us or do anything really bad…I see…How do you know all this, Sensei?" She asked, a little suspicious. Kakashi crinkled his eye with a grin.

"I know everything!"

"…"

"HEEEEEEEY! Who wants Ichiraku?!"

"Well that was random…" Sasuke added to Naruto's sudden burst.

"Well! My Dad made sure there was the ramen shop here…since, he likes ramen too! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. He tugged on Sakura's hand.

"COME ON, SAKURA-CHAN! TEME! KAKASHI-SENSEI! LETS GOOOO!" With that, Naruto sped off, taking Sakura with him, as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"might as well follow them." Kakashi said, looking at the rather irritated Uchiha.

"aa…" With that, Team Seven all went to Ichiraku for lunch, while the others were yet to arrive….

--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Itachi-san! You should REALLY come in! The water is PERFECT!" Kisame called from a couple feet away from the dock, all clad in orange fishy swim trunks, and was currently floating in a round, donut looking tube. The words, "SAVE THE WHALES" were printed all around the edges in bold white.

Itachi glared at his blue companion, swishing his feet in the water below. Both their Akatsuki cloaks lay at the end of the dock.

"No."

"Awww come on! It's really …refreshing!"

The blue shark man, as unattractive as many women might have thought he was, did have a nice build under that usual cloak he wore. Actually, forget nice build, he was RIPPED!

"I said…no." Itachi pulled his hair out of the low ponytail he seemed to always wear his hair in and let the cool breeze take hold of the raven strands.

"Why isn't there anyone else here?" He asked bitterly. He was expecting atleast Sasori, Deidara…or even Tobi! Not one of them were around though…

"Ah, Sasori's coming with Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu in…an hour…"

"And the rest?"

Kisame shrugged, adjusting his black shades as he leaned his head back.

"You know, we have to share a Cabin with Deidara and Sasori….good thing, right? We could have been paired with Tobi and Zetsu…though, Hidan and Kakuzu will have to deal with them."

"What about Leader?"

"Somehow…he managed to get his own cabin with The Unknown…"

"hn…"

"You know what else?"

Itachi looked at the shark, getting tired of all of his talking.

"I think they are trying to get us to … somehow… converse and 'get friendly' with all them Konoha nins, so we don't become a threat."

"Kisame, we aren't a threat…Leader still has his memory and he decided to go to some college so he could take over the school as principal…"

"…what?!"

Itachi shrugged.

"Is he INSANE?! What about World Domination?"

"Did you really think we would be able to Dominate the world here? Even in our own world, our members were being killed off…"

"…well it was a nice dream…." Kisame sighed.

"so our evil organization has been reduced to a kiddy group. How lame…" Kisame huffed.

"Well…we can still intimidate people next year…"

"…I guess. But after next year, I wanna go back to Mist! I am sick of this stupid world and their stupid work and stuff…" Kisame complained.

"…aa…we could find a way I suppose. Until then, we wait."

Kisame pouted, but didn't say anything else as he brushed his blue hand in the water.

"Maybe we can save the whales?"

"no."

--

Team Seven was currently sitting at the Ichiraku ramen bar, with Sakura sitting in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto, and Kakashi on the other side of Sasuke. Naruto was already on his sixteenth bowl while, the rest just finished two and were done.

"Jeez Naruto, what do you have four stomachs?!" Sakura asked as she watched him just inhale his bowl.

Naruto was too busy stuffing his mouth to let out a clear answer…

"Well, I'm leaving…" Sakura said as she placed the appropriate amount of money down on the counter and jumped off her stool. Sasuke did the same as he went to go follow her while Kakashi was reading…his beloved porn novel.

"They abandoned us…" Naruto said, with tears in his eyes as he was waiting for his 17th bowl. Kakashi nodded.

"TEME! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING FUNNY WITH SAKURA-CHAN! YOU HEAR ME!?!?"

"Naruto, they're gone…"

Naruto screwed up his face with annoyance, which disappeared when a steaming hot bowl of ramen was settled down in front of him. _I'll yell at that bastard later, right now…RAMEN!_

--

Sakura rolled her eyes as she felt the Uchiha's arms wrap around her waist just as they were out of seeing distance from the ramen stand, located behind the main lodge.

They arrived at their own Team Seven where Sakura pulled away from his grasp and went inside to find herself a headband…

"I wonder when everyone else is going to get here…" She trailed off, placing the red headband in her hair and turning around to have Sasuke's face just centimeters from her own. She back up, only to have him follow her until she ended up cornered to a wall.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke place his hands on her hips and kissed her with passion. Slowly, she kissed back...

Why must he be such a good kisser?

_CHA! SASUKE-KUN IS KISSING US! KYAH!_ Inner Sakura was clutching her hands together with hearts in her eyes and fainted.

It seemed like time slipped away as the two kissed, and Sakura pulled her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Sasuke let his hands roam up her back, to her hair, where he started to twirl her pink locks with his finger, and his other hand pressed firmly around her back.

_She's all mine. Mine, mine mine…_

Sasuke's hand roamed from her hair to the zipper of her dress and just as he was about to pull on it…

"EEEEEEWWWW! GROSS, DATTEBAYO!!"

With a growl Sasuke pulled away from her, dropping his hands to his side as he did so and turned towards the door where Naruto was pointing at the two, while jumping up and down.

"THAT WAS SICK!"

Behind him stood Kakashi who had looked up from his porn novel and gave Sasuke an curious gaze.

"And here I thought the Uchiha was asexual…" Kakashi added, while Naruto kept shouting and making BLEHCK noises.

"Dobe!"

"EW MY MEMORY IS FOREVER SCARED!!"

"Katon: Gokakyu-no-Jutsu!" A plume of fire flew into Naruto's face, while Kakashi was smart enough to jump out of the way at the last second. Once the fire died down, Naruto stood there, his outfit all charred and his face burnt…

"ouch." Naruto fell backwards in the doorway while Kakashi blinked. Sakura went past Sasuke and was at Naruto's side, healing his third degree burns as quickly as she could. Sasuke 'hned' as he walked over to his top bunk and climbed into it.

Kakashi shook his head. 'What a happy reunion…'

--

"Come on, Shikamaru, hurry up!" Screeched a platinum blonde from the gates of Wooding Camp.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered as he dragged the millions of suitcases Ino seemed to have brought with her. Choji was following behind him, with his one green case and a bag of chips, as usual.

They were headed on their way to their Team 8 Cabin when they saw a blaze of fire consume Naruto from the doorway of Team 7's cabin. Ino gasped.

"SASUKE-KUN IS HERE!" She cheered, while Shikamaru twitched from the high pitched screech.

She left Shikamaru and Choji alone as she stormed up to the cabin. Sakura had already come out and was currently healing Naruto and Sasuke was no where in sight…

"HEY FOREHEAD!" Ino shouted as she came up to them. Sakura stopped healing Naruto as soon as she heard the familiar voice. Her eyes widened. Did she see me? How do I explain? Does she remember??

Oh so many question….that shall be answered NEXT chapter!

Deidara: You are evil, yeah! AND what about me? I wasn't in this chapter, yeah!

Sasori: Well neither was i…

Deidara: But you don't care, danna! I DO, yeah! Especially with that Uchiha-brat putting his grimy paws all over my Sakura-chan, un!

Sasori: -sweatdrop- she isn't yours…she's his girlfriend

Deidara: I DON'T CARE, YEAH! SHE WILL BE MINE!

Sasori: idiot…

Deidara: I mean, did you SEE what he was about to do to her, yeah?! HE WAS GUNNA STRIP HER!

Sasori: don't want to hear this…

Deidara: If it went any further, it would be an "M" rater fic! A LEMON, YEAH!

Itachi: Deidara, you are giving me a headache…

Deidara: Yeah, well, why aren't YOU concerned? Your brother was about to …deflower her, yeah!

Itachi: …hn…

Deidara: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!?

Itachi: -puts duck tape over Deidara's mouth- ……

Kisame: He's envious too, Deidara, don't worry

Deidara: MPHM!!!!!!

Sasori: ah, silence is golden…

Icha-chan: Uhm yeah. So, the following song used for this chapter, is Vanilla Ice's "Ninja Rap" and….if you noticed in the beginning character segment before the chapter actually started, that little scene with Sasuke smacking Sakura was really something from a video on youtube, where a Gaara, Dosu and Kin cosplayer did a little skit with that….it was funny! ALSO! Thank you for your reviews! It inspires me to work on the chapters as quickly as i can! OH and i got back from Connecticon...IT WAS AWESOME! So so so worth going, i went with my friend who was Katara from Avatar, and we ended up finding both a Sasuke (theyre werent that many at all. like 3) and Naruto (kyuubi version)! They were both guys, both had PERFECT COSPLAYS! Naruto was decked out with the teeth, they contacts and even nails, while Sasuke had the hair, AND ...he looked so much like sasuke, it was scary...yes, and once we hung out with them ppl wanted PICTURES WITH TEAM SEVEN (we all had our gennin outfits) AND to top it off, they both acted exactly like Naruto and Sasuke without even knowing/trying! O.O it was crazy...SASUKE EVEN HAD THE UCHIHA SMIRK AND the "look" down! It was so weird.

Sasuke: geez...

Icha-chan: Shut up!

Sasuke: Hn.

Icha-chan: wow...very awesome...cept Sasuke insulted me and naruto quite a bit, thats ok, thats Sasuke...thou there was only one ino there that kept insulting me with "Forehead! and Bill board brow!" -shakes head- yeesh. BUT i must say, any chance you have to go to a convention, GO!!!!!!

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: -rolls eyes-

Kisame: SAVE THE WHALES!

Itachi: and…review…-glares- moo...


	4. Memories of a Talent Show

Temari: Hey

Shikamaru: -sigh-

Temari: SAY HI! –whacks with fan-

Shikamaru: ouch! Damn troublesome woman, that hurt!

Temari: Then you shouldn't of been a lazy ass! NOW SAY IT!

Shikamaru: tch. Hi.

Temari: Ok, well apparently, chapter three's reviews aren't appearing on which leads to why there will be no review response at the end of this chapter….

Naruto: That sucks, Believe It!

Temari: SHUT UP! –whacks-

Naruto: AH! Sakura-chan! –sniffle and runs away to sakura-

Temari: ….right. Anyway, next chapter, the author shall reward you with adding the review character-response thingie at the ends of the chapters from then on.

Sasuke: hn.

Karin: SASUKE!! –glomps-

Sasuke: -narrows eyes-

Sakura: Who the hell are you?! –throws Karin off Sasuke with inhuman strength-

Karin: The names Karin, bitch, and Sasuke's mine!

Sakura: Why you little!

Suigetsu: ah, its Sasuke…and the pink haired freak.

Sakura: Who are you calling freak, FREAK!

Suigetsu: no need to be bitchy…yeesh, and I thought Karin was bad…

Juugo: I don't think she appreciated being called names, Suigetsu…

Suigetsu: Stop being such a wimp for once, hmmm?

Sasuke: -sigh- what are you guys doing here?

Karin: I was looking for you! To see if you were alright of course!

Sakura: grrrrr

Suigetsu: …and we were just bored. So, we followed your chalkra here.

Sakura: none of you guys are in this story, so leave!

Karin: make us!

Sakura: I WILL! –kicks Karin with foot 100 meters away- There!

Juugo: I think I'll just go this way….

Suigetsu: AHahaha! You punted Karin! AHahaha!

Sasuke: -rubs temples- what a headache….

Sakura: -heals headache-

Sasuke: …hn…-smirk-

Suigetsu: How cute…GAH! –is burnt by fire ball- Fine Fine! I'm leaving!

Sakura: Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto or the characters!!

Sasuke:…enjoy…

**A Sixth Grade Talent Show!**

Kisame was just inches away from Itachi, who was sitting on the dock. The blue man tried to balance himself to stand on top of the tire tube….and once again, like the past seven times, he ended up falling into the cool water.

"DAMN!" He cried as his spiky blue haired head popped up from under the surface of the water. Itachi sighed and looked past his partner. Randomly, a memory of the sixth grade talent show flashed through his mind.

"Kisame…do you remember in sixth grade…?"

Kisame pulled up his sunglasses, exposing his unusual yellow eyes.

"Yeah…when we really had no fucking idea who we were…why?"

Itachi snorted at that, as he ran a pale hand through his raven locks.

"Does it confuse you? How we seemed to have led two lives…and they just joined together…I can't even remember what came first, being an S-class shinobi or a cocky little brat." Kisame asked, now successfully balancing himself on the tube. He grinned at his accomplishment.

"Aa…"

"Well, you were saying something besides that before, weren't you Itachi-san? 'Do you remember in sixth grade……'"

"Ah right….the talent show." Itachi finished, and at the sudden flash of a horrid memory running through the fish mans mind, he lost balance and fell back first into the water.

"The Unknown sure was evil, suggesting such an idea to Leader…" Kisame muttered, now just holding onto the edge of the dock.

"Indeed…."

Flashback!!!!!!

They were all at Leader's house, as usual. But, the number of Akatsuki members was reduced to seven, consisting of Leader, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi.

The Unknown had yet become part of their group, simply because he was busy with other activities unknown to them. But, the Unknown was a close friend of Leader, and did spend time with them.

So, it was at this particular meeting that Leader, a mere eleven year old, stood at the head of a small table in his basement. It was a time, where Leader actually sported his flaming orange spiked hair, and his piercing crimson gaze.

"Members! There is…a talent show coming up. And I have decided, along with my faithful right hand man, to participate! Akatsuki will WIN that one hundred dollar prize, for the sake of world domination!"

There were a few mumbles around the table, a ten year old Deidara raised his hand wildly about.

"Leader, un! Leader!"

"What is it?" Glared Leader. Of course, his glare wasn't very intimidating, it was actually kind of cute…but, he tried.

"We should explode things, yeah! Amaze the crowd with a fine art of blasts!"

"Idiot, that isn't any fine art. That's probably the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Sasori spat, poking Deidara in the chest. Deidara stuck his tongue out at his best friend while Leader made a coughing noise.

"Quiet. How about you Sasori, any suggestions?"

"Ventriloquism…take the judges by surprise by showing our intellect and performing for the entertainment of the rest of the crowd in an act that no one has seen before at our school."

"hm…"

"HAH! We have too many people in Akatsuki to do some stupid puppet trick, Danna, yeah!"

"Well at least my idea was reasonable! If you actually planned to do explosives the school would probably suspend you for safety hazards and stuff!"

"Nuh-uh, yeah!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ENOUGH!" Sasori and Deidara stopped their bickering and looked away from each other childishly as Leader sighed. He looked over at the remaining members of Akatsuki.

"Any other ideas?" He asked.

Kakuzu shrugged, while Itachi was busy painting on a new coat of purple nail polish, and Kisame was puffing his cheeks out like a blow fish. Well, that's what you get for trying to be serious with eleven to ten year olds.

"You know, we could do a choreographed dance of some sort…" The Unknown put in lazily. Leader dragged his gaze on the blue haired boy. His hair was just chin length now, and he had a plastic white flower clipped to his hair. Everyone made fun of him because he seemed to out-feminize Deidara…

"hmmm…I guess. What do you suggest we…dance to?"

The Unknown put a hand on his cheek, leaning on his elbow and exchanged an intense gaze with Leader.

"Spice Girls." He said, a small smirk making it to the corners of his mouth. Leader's eyes sparkled with something none of the other members could place a finger on, but it scared them. Soon, Leader slammed his fist down on the table.

"IT'S SETTLED! We are doing a dance to Spice Girls!"

"What! We're boys!" Kisame shouted, obviously repulsed by the idea.

"If you will not participate then I shall feed you to my dogs!"

Kisame's light blue skin paled. Leader's dogs…those huge, furry, sharp-teethed walking death-traps.

"O-okay…" Kisame whispered, hugging himself while still in thought about being ripped apart by those monsterous dogs. They weren't even dogs, they were like, bears!

"Good! Spice Girl's it is!"

After weeks of practicing the dance, and getting together all the materials they would need, it was soon the night of the talent show, and our favorite, cute little Akatsuki members were all at Leader's house, preparing.

"Does this skirt make my butt look big, yeah?" Deidara whined, trying to see for himself with the mirror.

"Yeah, its HUGE!" Sasori answered, with a devious smirk. Deidara growled and tried to fight him, only to get bashed in the head with Leader's fists.

"Enough! Hurry up and get ready!"

"Fine, yeah"

Deidara fixed his shoulder length hair into two low pigtails and then checked himself out. He was wearing a black miniskirt with the Akatsuki clouds printed on it and a red tank top. He also had rather huge black, platform boots that reached his knees. He looked over at the others who were being forced to dress in such a girly-slutty attire.

Itachi was again painting his nails, not seeming to care that he looked scarily like, a girl, the two scared near his eyes were covered up with facial powder and his lips were reddened with cheap lipstick. His long raven hair was pulled into two high pigtails.

Yes, Itachi looked to be even more of a girl then the rest of them. Sasori was dressed the same too, and had his short hair in two very tiny pigtails, while Kakuzu had been screamed at to take his head-cover thingy off and put his black hair into high pigtails too.

"We are so screwed, yeah…" Deidara sighed, looking at himself again with embarrassment. What would the kids at school say now? They were all cross dressing! And what was worse was that they actually looked like girls! Oh, his pride was washed away for sure now, yeah.

"Doesn't this bother you, Danna? Itachi? Kakuzu?"

Sasori shrugged, saying he really didn't care, while Itachi blinked. Well, they were both weirdo's anyway, I mean, Sasori was a living puppet, something neither he nor any one else knew how to explain. And Itachi? Well, they all knew he had mental issues to some degree….plus, they were all sure that his massive fan club would end up making him even more popular with this whole act.

Kakuzu meanwhile huffed, his stitches covering his arms revealed for everyone to see…another unexplained characteristic of his, and he glared at Deidara.

"Im only doing it for the money, kid."

Deidara looked over to the lucky few that DIDN'T have to cross dress. Kisame was snickering in the corner at all of them, singing something about Barbie Girl, and Leader seemed to be fixing his cloak. Zetsu was sleeping.

"Time to go!" Leader said as he whirled around. Everyone looked at him. Somehow, now Leader had masked himself with a shadow that covered his whole being……

"It's a special addition to the cloak…NOW MOVE IT!"

Everyone got up, pilling into the car of Leader's bulter, Ralph and were on their way to the Talent show. They all had their Akatsuki cloaks, to conceal their cross dressing, and the high collars did well to hide Deidara and Sasori's pigtails…Itachi somehow made his pigtails unnoticeable with his amazing crimson eyes and Kakuzu had put his head cover back on.

They all entered the auditorium, looking for The Unknown who waved at them, holding up their CD. Leader nodded, and the Akatsuki went backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! Tonight at our annual talent show we will see your own classmates perform!"

Halfway threw the show, Akatsuki came up behind the curtain waiting for the music to play and for the curtain to open to reveal them to everyone. Deidara was shaking with nervousness, while Sasori yawned and Itachi checked out his nails. Leader, who was in middle, waited impatiently.

Finally the curtains opened to a large amount of fan girls screaming 'ITACHI I LOVE YOU!' and an occasional, 'SASORI!!! KYAH!' or even 'Deidara!'. Never Kisame, and the poor fish man sighed. It was definitely because of his skin color, wasn't it? No one likes a blue skinned freak! And so, Kisame seemed to sulk a bit.

The seven Akatsuki stood on the stage in front of the huge crowd. Their red clouded cloaks hung from their thin frames as they shuffled into position on stage. They all took a place at the very back of the stage.

"HIT IT!" Barked Leader, who was somehow totally covered in shadow, despite the spotlights shining on the group, and raised his pointer finger at the music man up in the box.

_**La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**_

The four Akatsuki as well as Leader raised their hands in a fluid like motion, as they took a step forward slowly in beat with the music, finally the five of them made it to the very tip of the stage, as Zetsu, and Kisame swayed to the beat in the back.

_**When you're feeling sad and low  
We will take you where you gotta go  
Smiling, dancing, everything is free  
All you need is positivity**_

The members in the front bent down, smiled, and everything all at the right cue as they all sang together, in their pre-puberty kiddy voices.

**_Spice up your life  
Aaahh!!!_**

Then, the two Akatsuki on the left and right of Leader threw off their cloaks, revealing their…revealing outfits as they danced with the music. Some of the boys laughed in the audience and the girls squealed.

**_Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight_**

As the song continued, the Akatsuki pulled off their dance routine and ended with a "Girl Power" pose as the Spice Girls done in their own version, while Kisame and Zetsu came to the sides waving their hands in the air.

The auditorium was rather quiet once the music was off…some people weren't sure how to take the performance…sixth grade boys cross dressing as girls…rather odd. But the judges seem to think that due to putting their pride on the line and putting out an outstanding performance, they won.

"Success!" Leader shouted backstage, hugging the Unknown as he jumped up and down. Deidara pouted as he wiped at the lipstick still stuck on his lips, and rubbed his palms. The mouths on his palms seemed to be choking on the black cloth he always wore around them, but he didn't care.

"Mission Accomplished…Excellent" Leader patter every one of the cross dressers on the shoulder as he gave each an approving nod.

End of Flashback

"And then, after that I was honored with the job of beating the crap out of all the people who made fun of you guys…and all of us." Kisame added, sighing at the memory.

"You know, now that I think about it, you made one pretty hot girl, Itachi-san!"

Itachi glared at his partner, and kicked some water in the sharks face.

"AGH!"

"Hn."

Oh yes, Memories…

End…

Kisame: Yeah, so what if it wasn't an Actual chapter…this is the mini series!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: hn…

Sakura: that was a very odd…chapter though…

Kisame: Its an 'episode'. They will appear once in a while throughout the mini series!

Sakura: …right

Leader: HOW COULD YOU! YOU HORRIBLE TRANS!

The Unknown: I didn't plan on being 'revealed' as a woman…

Leader: But you got boobs now!! How could you!?

The Unknown: …Well, the surgery didn't cost much…

Leader: hmph

The Unknown: …we can still be together…

Leader: Fine!

The Unknown: …so…are you pissed they revealed your name?

Leader: AND MY FACE! YES I AM UPSET!

Sakura: O.o

Leader: Both of our faces revealed like that….TCH! I mean, now people are starting even more ridiculous arguments over my looks!

The Unknown: …Are you going to continue to be known as Leader or is the author going to refer you to Pein now too?

Leader: ….NO! I shall remain as 'Leader' and only you, the Unknown may call me by my name…

The Unknown: yay…

Leader: how dare Kishimoto-sensei expose me to the world!? What an outrage!

The unknown: -shrugs- I do love how these heels look though….

Leader: -glares-

The Unknown: -sigh-

Naruto: DUDE! I COULD BE A DIRECT DESCENDANT OF THE SECOND HOKAGE! DATTEBAYO!

Sakura: …

Naruto: it's a hint.

Sakura: riiiight…uhm…so…review?

Itachi: yes…review –mangekyou eyes staring at you while he smiles evilly-

Sakura: And don't forget, if you have anything you want to ask the characters for next chapters character review response, feel free to do so! Questions, gifts, tomatoes and hugs/kisses are all accepted.

Sasuke: oh god, not that again…

Deidara: More play doh?

Sakura: DEIDARA YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!

Deidara: Well, here I am…that bitch Sasuke didn't die with me as planned though…-glares at Sasuke-

Sasuke: well I kinda had to save my own ass…I still need to A. Kill Itachi and B. Restore my clan……

Sakura: …that better not be why you're--!

Sasuke: -kisses- its not.

Sakura: oh…-blushes-

Deidara: HEY YOU CAN'T JUST KISS MY SAKURA-CHAN IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT YEAH!

Sasuke: -kisses again- hn. –smirks-

Deidara: You little!

Sasori: -drags Deidara to exit- Its time to close this chapter…

Sasuke: Well then. End of chapter. Bye, go away….and review.


	5. Everyone arrives!

Ino: OOOOH SHIKAMARU! IM IN THIS ONE!!

Shikamaru: ug..why am I always stuck with troublesome women?

Ino: QUIT COMPLAINING!

Shikamaru: errg…

Ino: The author, Icha Icha Ramen does NOT own Naruto or the characters!

Shikamaru: …

Ino: SHIKAMARU! SAY YOUR PART!

Shikamaru: tch, annoying….Enjoy.

Chapter Five

"BILL BOARD BROW!" Ino shrieked, pouncing onto Sakura. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the blonde landed on top of her when they both fell to the ground with a thump.

"INO-PIG?!"

"I missed ya! And I heard we got in a bitch fight! Damn Sakura, I can't BELIEVE you kicked my ass! But only because I was at the disadvantage of not remembering, Forehead, so don't think it'll happen again!"

Sakura blinked twice before a smile appeared onto her face. The old Ino was back….finally!

"Good to see you came around, pig!"

Ino smirked as she brushed herself off before standing straight.

"No thanks to you, billboard brow!"

Sakura sighed as she turned over to Kakashi, who seemed to be smiling under his mask.

"I wonder how many more have remembered…" He murmured, before walking away with his icha icha in hand. Sakura looked around and noticed Sasuke and Naruto had seemed to disappear as well.

"Idiots…" She grumbled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Awww Sasuke-kun ran away from me huh? Oh well. SHIKAMARU!!!!"

A heavy sigh was heard as Shikamaru and Choji came up to the two girls.

"Shikamaru and Choji remember too. And you know I heard all the teachers remember!" Ino said.

"Troublesome woman, you talk to much."

"Shut up, Shikamaru! Can't you see im saying something IMPORTANT here?!"

"Tch."

"So…you guys heading to your cabin or what…?"

"OH YEAH! We were…which reminds me…DID YOU SEE HOW HOT YONDAIME IS IN PERSON?!?!" Ino had little hearts in her eyes as she smiled.

"I mean, damn!" Ino and Sakura began walking and chatting as the two boys followed them to Team Ten's cabin. After that Ino dragged Shikamaru and a willing Choji to search for some food while Sakura decided to grab a swimsuit. It was hot out!

Sakura searched through her drawers for the swimsuit, then threw it on. Once she done that, she grabbed a towel, a pair of sunglasses, suntan lotion and placed them in a bag before walking out of the cabin.

"I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke went off too…" Sakura murmured as she started walking to the lake. _Would they really go to Ichiraku again…?_

_Naruto would! He's such an idiot!_

_Maybe…oh well, I guess…._

_Hmm if only Sasuke-kun could be with us…and see us in our AWESOME HOT swimsuit! HAH! I bet we'd have him drooling!! _

Sakura smirked at Inner Sakura's comment, as she slowly drew closer to the lake. She shook her head as she focused on her 'destination' and saw Itachi and Kisame hanging near the dock.

--

"We could gain money from my campaign, you know! I mean, who _**wouldn't**_want to buy one of those Save the Whales tee shirts?!"

"Kisame…I could care less about the whales..."

"Well that was co-woah…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his partner who was currently stuck mid-sentence and…was his nose bleeding?

"Kisame—"

"Oi, Fish Stick!"

Itachi turned around as Kisame snapped out of his little daze, swiping his nose as he replied to the kunoichi with an insult.

Sakura was now a couple feet behind him, standing, dressed in nothing but a halter-top styled, red and white polka dotted bikini….

"Hi Itachi."

"...hn."

Sakura sat down on the edge of the dock with Itachi and swished her feet in the water as she smiled evilly at Kisame.

"Getting comfortable, huh Kisame?"

"Oh shush it, pink bitch. I'm here to enjoy myself…not be harassed by a fuzzball."

"psh…"

Sakura turned her sparkling green eyes to Itachi's own crimson gaze and smiled brilliantly…

"So, seen any of the others yet?"

Itachi blinked and then, without a word slipped into the water and grabbed onto Kisame's tube to keep him floating.

"No…" He replied after a moment. Sakura gave him an odd look, as did Kisame.

"…"

"Well…I guess I'm going to go sun tan then…." Sakura said awkwardly as a silence fell over them. With a nod from Itachi, Sakura got up and walked over to the sandy lakeshore…Kisame looked back at his partner again.

"Well that was a display of strange behavior…"

Kisame waited for any sort of reply from his partner, not really expecting one as the period of silence grew…

"…hormones…"

Kisame blinked again, until he finally got an idea of what would have caused the stoic Uchiha to seem to hide him self in the water…

"AHAHAHAHA! Wow, man…that's funny…" Kisame chuckled, while Itachi gave him a deep glare.

"I will fry you……"

Kisame coughed, then adjusted his shades and gave Itachi a nervous glance.

"…you wouldn't…"

"I would…." Itachi said coldly, as he pulled himself on dock again and pulled his wet, long hair back in a low ponytail. He glared at Kisame, warningly.

"Nothing like a cold shower, huh? Or would it be cold lake in your case…."

"Kisame…"

"I couldn't resist…Shutting up now…"

--

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes under her own pair of sunglasses and basked in the sunlight. A light breeze brushed across her exposed ivory skin as she lay there…very calming…

"I pity the poor innocent people that have to pass by you…hag"

Sakura snapped her eyes open and bolted up in a sitting position. She looked surprised at an emotionless raven haired teen that was standing next to her.

"SAI!?"

"That's me…" Sai gave her a fake smile as she continued to gape at him.

"What…how…why?!"

"You should think before you talk, hag. People might start to question your intelligence."

Sakura glared at the Sasuke-look alike.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, hag…I'm here for camp, obviously."

Sakura's eye twitched. _Why is he such a jerk? _

"Whatever!"

Sakura lay back down on the towel and proceeded to ignore the artist, who now sat down next to her and took out his sketchbook.

"Where's dickless?"

"Off somewhere with Sasuke…"

"Ah, so you guys reunited with Sasuke-kun…Maybe when I meet with him this time, I can get a better impression across other than being some pansy…"

Sakura snorted at that while Sai remained stoic…

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"It's an insult towards you…but I do find it humorous…" Sakura said as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"…" Sai returned to drawing the lake while Sakura once again closed her eyes…

_**Naruto and Sasuke stood just a couple foot steps before her…Sasuke has his arm around Naruto's neck…She couldn't really see Sasuke's face, though she could see Naruto's…It was blank.**_

"_**Come to think about it, don't you have a dream about becoming Hokage? Instead of chasing me around, you should have used that free time to train. Am I right, Naruto?"**_

_**There was a slight pause before Sasuke started talking again, this time, unsheathing his sword as he spoke. **_

"_**So this time, at my control, you will lose your life."**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened with slight fear, but then narrowed as determination and anger seemed to seep into his face, his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes stayed focused ahead into nothingness, his mouth in a firm line. **_

"_**How can a person that can't even save one friend ever become Hokage…Am I right, Sasuke." **_

_**Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and with a 'hmph', started to let his sword swing down…**_

Sakura's mouth drooped into a deep frown as the memory faded away…_Poor Naruto_…_All he ever wanted to do was get his best friend back...how did he feel then? Disappointment, Shame, Sorrow, Anger, Heartbreak…_

"Sakura…" She was startled out of her thoughts and sat up once more, opening her eyes to meet with a crimson, Sharingan gaze…

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was looming over her, and had on a pair of navy blue swim trunks…his Sharingan glanced over at Sai, who looked up at him curiously…

"Pansy…" Sasuke muttered. He turned his eyes back to Sakura and sat down on the other side of her.

"Sasuke…" She couldn't help but let her gaze fall to his slightly built form…_All that training certainly is rewarding…._

_HOT DAMN LET ME AT HIM!_

_Contain yourself! Yeesh, he isn't that good looking…_

_YES HE IS!_

_Fine! Shut up, your giving me a head ache with your screaming!_

She didn't notice the glaring war that was occurring as she bickered with her inner. Sai was peering with a smirk and amused eyes at the fuming Uchiha whose Sharingan was spinning.

_Pansy…What was he doing here with Sakura?_

_YEAH SHES OURS! AND LOOK AT HIM! DOES HE THINK HE COULD POSSIBLY EVER SUBSITUTE US? NO! CUZ HE"S A PANSY_!

_Damn straight!_

Of course, that conversation could have continued on longer if it wasn't for a blur of orange and yellow that rushed past them, hollering at the top of his lungs and diving into the water.

All three of them snapped to attention, looking at the water where a certain knucklehead ninja was currently splashing around in.

"HEEEEEEEEY! TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! SAI! COME JOIN ME, DATTEBAYO!!!"

"Dobe…"

"Dickless."

The two men glared at each other and then turned their heads the other way while Sakura shook her head.

"Now why wouldn't you want to go swimming, Sakura-chan? The water looks cool…yeah"

Sakura turned around to see Deidara in a red and blue swim trunk, no bandages on his hands this time as he smiled down at Sakura.

"DEIDARA!" She practically glomped the blonde, causing Deidara to stumbled back a few steps.

"You seem happy to see me, I'm flattered, yeah"

Sakura pulled away and looked behind him to see a reluctant Sasori with his Akatsuki cloak still on.

"Sasori-danna's such a jerk, yeah! He won't go swimming with me, yeah!"

"Idiot, it's because I'm a puppet! Wood floats, I wouldn't be able to swim properly…"

"Yeah, sure…OK Sakura-chan! Let's go, yeah!"

Deidara was about to rush into the water if it wasn't for a tug that held him back. He had grabbed Sakura's hand to follow him but…she wasn't moving?

"Uh…Deidara I'm not swimming…"

Deidara frowned.

"WHY NOT, YEAH?!" He whined.

"…" She looked past him at the water…She didn't want to get wet…It looked, gross too...Imagine what could be IN that water…She shuddered at her thoughts.

"If that's the case, I have no choice but to throw you in!" Sakura's eyes grew wide at Deidara's statement and she pulled her hand away, backing away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura spun around to face Sasuke's chest. The moron smiled down at her mischievously before picking up her small frame and throwing it over his shoulder.

"AHHHHH! SASUKE-BUTT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She yelled, banging her fists on his back. Sasuke, of course, was unaffected by the pathetic attempt and continued his way to the water, with everyone watching as he proceeded to dump her in the cold lake.

"NO DON'T YOU **DARE**, UCHIHA!"

Sai had gotten up, actually amused by the 'hags' yelling. If she really wanted to get down she could of used her inhuman strength or a jutsu…

Sai looked around.

But then again if these guys didn't know about their world, it probably wouldn't be a good idea…Well that explains it…Maybe it was the gathering of the rest of the rookie nine that arrived before hand and were now watching that caused her to act pathetic.

Indeed, the rest of rookie nine seemed to finally have made it to the camp, and were attracted to the yelling near the lake. Hinata frowned.

"p-poor Sakura"

Kiba blinked and Shino…did nothing. Ino though, was laughing as Shikamaru shook his head and Choji ate his chips. Yes, the rookie nine were VERY helpful, weren't they?

"Uchiha. How horrible, throwing your poor girlfriend into a lake she does not wish to swim in."

Sasuke stopped and turned his head to the voice. Neji Hyuuga stood on the edge of the water, with black shorts and a white tee shirt, looking disapproving at the other male.

"Hn" With that Sasuke released Sakura, and she shrieked before plunging into the water.

Kisame laughed loudly from his spot on top of his floatie tub, grabbing the attention of Deidara and Sasori.

"Ah, so there they are…" Sasori murmured. Deidara pouted.

"Chibi-Itachi, you are cruel! That is why you don't deserve to have my Sakura-chan, yeah!"

Deidara dodged the rock that was aimed for his head.

"HEY!"

Sasuke ignored Deidara's indignant shout and looked back to where Sakura was growling, bobbing from the water.

"Why you!" She pounced on him, dragging him into the deeper water with her, and messed up his hair too.

"YOU SON OF A—" A splash or two and then a "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT"

Sakura continued yelling at him as she tried to unsuccessfully drown the younger Uchiha, much to the amusement of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and the Akatsuki.

"Ahahah! Teme you're so lame!"

That was when Naruto was dragged into the fight too by Sasuke and the three of them splashed each other. Sasuke's chicken hair was too wet to stick up so it looked normal now, and Naruto was choking on the water as Sakura had just sent an unexpected tidal sized wave at him.

"Hinata let's go get our swim suits on!" Ten ten shouted and so the remaining girls did as the guys, too lazy to do that, just took off their shirts and jumped into the water.

"HAH! Akamaru, the water is great, huh?"

Kiba's not so little puppy barked happily in reply as he swam around. Shino just stood in the shallow end, inspecting the water bugs he could find and Ino, who already had her purple bikini on, was dragging Shikamaru with her.

Deidara and Sasori walked over to the dock, where Itachi and Kisame were hanging out and joined them.

"Ah guys! You MISSED IT! Mr. Asexual here just---"

"Katon:…"

"…nevermind."

Sasori blinked, while Deidara gave a curious look at Itachi.

"You're asexual, yeah?"

Itachi glared at the blonde.

"No."

"oh poo…"

Sasori smirked.

"You owe me five bucks."

"Dammit, yeah!"

Meanwhile, Kisame started to spin around in his floating water tube….

"You know, give me a dollar and I'll give you one of these!" Kisame said, pointing to the Save the Whales spare tube he had. Deidara gasped, pulling out a dollar bill.

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

"See, Itachi-san? I could make a profit for the organization! So much for working a job here! I can just sell these things!"

"Aww, you aren't working as the lifeguard, yeah?"

Kisame narrowed his eyes at the blonde but didn't respond. Instead, the shark man held out his hand, to which Deidara dropped the dollar bill into and was given another tube.

"WHOO HOO!" Deidara blew it up and soon was resting on it alongside Kisame.

"You are both idiots." Sasori stated as he watched them adjust their sunglasses and lean back.

"Don't be a hater, puppet boy" Kisame gruffed, grinning.

Itachi swished his feet in the water again as Sasori sighed.

--

"For the first time…I shall expose myself for everyone to see! In…SWIM TRUNKS!"

Off in another cabin, stood Leader and The Unknown…they were just that special to get their own cabin.

The Unknown sighed as she put on a black bikini.

"Yes, now that you have a chest, you look MUCH better in girl clothes." Leader complimented, but the Unknown gave him a huff.

After all, all this time she had to play off as a guy…sure she had a deeper voice than most women, and she developed later than most girls did, but…

"It was to prevent the other members perving on you. Like Hidan. And besides, won't it be amusing, seeing the shocked and confused looks on their faces when they see you're TRUE self?"

The Unknown sighed as she turned around, looking at Leader.

"Just shut up, Pein. I don't care..." She played with the white flower embedded in her hair. How ridiculous…they all thought she was a guy even with the obvious girl accessories…even that pink haired girl…

"Hmm…Should I or should I not where it?" Pein asked, looking at himself in the mirror, placing the rain headband on his forehead. The Unknown scoffed.

"Well are you going to be swimming?"

Pein blinked.

"yes…"

"Then don't wear it."

Pein sighed as he put his headband back in his bag and then took his cloak, putting it on over the black swim trunks he was wearing.

"They are lucky I didn't place the shadow jutsu upon myself! They should be honored!"

The Unknown shook her head at her boyfriend as she neared the door, where her own cloak lay.

"HEY!"

They both looked up to see Tobi peering threw the window.

"…"

"Let's go! Zetsu-san has his trunks on too!"

"…he's swimming?"

"YEAH! He took off his plant head though…."

"….and you?"

"For the sake of my mysterious identity, which is not a 100 year old man but in fact a quite young and handsome one…I shall wear my mask and a black wetsuit!"

The two Akatsuki stared at Tobi oddly. Of course, they did take orders from him occasionally...but…he could really be ridiculous sometimes. It was funny…Pein wondered how the other members would react if they knew Tobi was really the mastermind behind Akatsuki…

"Well let's go!!!" Tobi cheered, disappearing from the window, leaving Pein and the Unknown to exchange a glance before heading out as well.

--

"Aw Hinata you look so cute in that! Come on, I am sure Naruto will love it!"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers nervously as she walked alongside Ten ten, wearing the brand new lilac tankini Ten ten somehow convinced her to buy…

Ten ten herself was wearing a turquoise blue bikini top with boy-styled swim shorts, and had left her hair in its usual buns while Hinata put her long hair in a ponytail.

"And Neji better appreciate my swim suit too… or else I shall stab him with my handy-dandy…KUNAI!" Ten ten laughed as she spun the Kunai handle with her finger.

They finally got to the lake and stood there for a moment. Sakura was out of the water now, glaring at both Naruto and Sasuke who were arguing as usual…Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Ino was yelling at Choji with Shikamaru slowly creeping away from the two and Neji was watching as Lee swam out to the middle of the lake.

Shino seemed to be the only one to notice the two girl's presence and walked over to them, pushing his sunglasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"The suit flatters you, Hinata…brings out your eyes."

Hinata blushed slightly and thanked Shino and the bug man glanced at Ten ten before walking past them and towards his cabin.

"Ok, right reaction, wrong person…NEJI!!!"

Neji turned around glancing at the two as they drew close to him.

"Miss Hinata…Ten ten…" He smirked at Ten ten, who blushed and grinned back.

"Nice suits."

"I know" Ten ten said, she looked at Hinata and put a hand on the shy girl's shoulder.

"Doesn't she look marvelous or what? RIGHT NARUTO!?!"

The ramen-obsessed boy lifted his head at his name and looked over in Ten ten's direction.

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

"dense stupid…I SAID DOESN'T HINATA LOOK MARVELOUS!?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata…..and got a nose bleed.

"NARUTO!" Sakura whacked him, before Naruto could say a thing. Naruto then wiped away the…mess and ran over to Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN! YOU LOOK HOT!" This earned a deep glare from Neji…

"I meant cute…"

Another glare.

"STOP STARING AT ME, DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto took Hinata's hand, now focusing all his attention on her and began ranting a mile a minute as he led her to the water. Poor Hinata looked like her head would explode.

"Ugg, what an idiot." Sakura sighed as she watched the two. Sasuke 'hned' and sat back on the sand.

"Looks like everyone's here?"

Temari came up to them in a crimson red one piece suit.

"Temari! Oh…where's Gaara?"

"He's at the cabin with Kankurou…they aren't a fan of swimming."

Temari looked up again, smirking as she found the lazy ass laying on the dock trying to remain unnoticed by Ino who was now on the shore flirting with Sai.

"Well, its time for torture! See ya, Sakura!" Temari walked off, an evil smirk planted on her face as she went over to the dock…

"Well this is interesting." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"Everyone all together having fun…"

"Hn."

"Hn isn't an answer!"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he sat next to Sakura on the blanket, trying to relax…and ignore everyone…

"Sasuke-butt! You're so boring! Do something!"

"I'm not here to entertain you."

"I didn't say that! I'm saying you're boring!"

"Oh stop flirting you too." Sakura looked to see Ten ten, who took a spot behind them.

"Ten ten!"

Ten ten only winked, before cuddling up next to Neji who looked away with a blush.

Sakura sighed, watching as Ten ten played with the Hyuuga's loose brown hair and him whisper in her ear, making her giggle. _Why can't Sasuke-kun be sweet like that?_

_Try it! CHA!_

Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was still sitting there, as if he was concentrating…Slowly she started to lean in his direction, and finally her shoulder touched his side. Sasuke opened his eye and looked at her.

It was quiet for a moment until Sakura straightened herself again and looked down at the sand. _He didn't even do anything!_

_THAT JERK! HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST PUT HIS ARM AROUND US OR SOMETHING! _

Meanwhile, Sasuke himself just blinked, dismissing her action for a mistake. He closed his eyes again.

_This is getting boring, hmm…Should I insult the dobe, or tease her? _

Right when he was about to poke her, Sai came up, sitting right in front of the pink haired kunoichi and gave her a fake smile.

"Hello Ugly."

"Bastard."

"Hag"

"Go Away"

"Make me!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pansy that stolen Sakura's attention.

"Why do you call her ugly and hag?"

Sai looked over at him emotionlessly.

"Why not?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the odd response as Ino came over to the three and sat next to Sai.

"Hey beautiful."

Now this definitely made Sasuke twitch_. He called Sakura a hag and ugly…but Ino beautiful?! What the…_

Sai noticed Sasuke confusion and smirked.

"I don't have a very large grasp at the concept of emotions and social bonds…I have a habit of giving people pet names"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't respond. With an arrogant 'hn' he took Sakura's hand and stood.

Sakura, sensing they were apparently leaving, grabbed her things and let Sasuke drag her away. She waved at Ino, who gave her a wink before throwing her arms around Sai.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

He didn't answer as he walked towards the cabin. When they were at the door he let go of his hold on her, and went inside to get a white shirt.

Sakura leaned against the doorway, putting the beach bag down and crossing her arms.

"Sasuke, if you needed a shirt, why didn't you go get it yourself?"

"I don't trust that guy…"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"He was looking at you funny. And it doesn't help that your running around half naked."

"I'm wearing a swim suit!"

"Looks like underwear and a bra to me"

Sakura clenched her teeth, glaring wholes at Sasuke back.

"You're ridiculous!"

"And you should cover up!" Sasuke threw a black sweatshirt of his at her as he closed the closet door and turned around, giving sakura a sharp look.

"What are you, my mother?"

"No…I'm your boyfriend." He stated, though this time instead of his cold tone, he used one of amusement. Sakura sighed.

"Well….you suck!"

"Lame…"

"Lame yourself!" Sakura spun on her heel heading outside, while putting the sweat shirt on…Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

_No one else should be able that much of you except me…heh._

--

Sakura swore as she walked back towards the lake, only to be disappointed when she noticed everyone else disappeared….well, everyone she was hoping to see that is.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura glanced over at Tobi who was running full sped at her, and then, glomped her.

"TOBI YOU IDIOT! GET OFF OF MY SAKURA-CHAN,YEAH!"

"For the last time, Deidara, she isn't yours!"

Sasori and Deidara made their way towards her as well as Tobi rolled off of her.

"But she's so cute! Isn't she Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu spit out some sand. He was buried from the neck down in the stuff…thanks to his subordinate…

"ff."

Sakura brushed off some of the sand that clung to Sasuke's sweat shirt and looked up. Sasori and Deidara were bickering as Tobi was trying to start a conversation with Zetsu. Past them was Kisame flexing his muscles with Hidan along side him trying to out-do him. Kakuzu and Itachi looked bored as hell, and Leader was running in the shallow end of the lake water, making circles around a confused blue haired…WOMAN?!

"Whoa….i thought she was a he!" Sakura gasped, staring at the Unknown. Sasori stopped talking to Deidara and followed her gaze.

"Yea…we thought so too."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Of course, everyone mistakes me for the girl when really it's been the Unknown all along, yeah!"

"Well…you DO look like a girl…"

"danna!"

Sakura shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

_With the Akatsuki all here now, and everyone else…its going to be constant chaos, huh?_

End of Chapter! (whoo hoo like 20 pages right there!)

Kisame: Heh, see my Save the Whales obsession isn't pointless or stupid! Its profitable!

Itachi: …for those who are stupid enough to actually buy the things…like Deidara…

Deidara: HEY!

Sasori: woo…everyone got to see my anime-face….

Deidara: …

Sasori: Episode 21 of shippuden revealed my face…

Deidara: AH! That's right! You looked girlier than me, yeah!

Itachi: Actually, its just his eyes that give that impression, unlike you, your whole appearance screams girl….besides the flat chest and…stuff…

Kisame: heh…

Deidara: WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT IM BEAUTIFUL! YOU, KISAME, ARENT EVEN ONE TO LAUGH! YOUR ONE OF THE UGLIEST PEOPLE IN AKATSUKI, YEAH!

Kisame: that was cold…

Itachi: cheer up, you have a six-pack…

Hidan: SO DO I!

Sasori: no…no you don't…

Kakuzu: kukuku

Hidan: ah, shut the fuck up! You have NO stomach, puppet bitch!

Sakura: Oh dear this is getting very chaotic…

Tobi: I AM THE MASTERMIND OF EVERYTHING!

Pein: e.e

The Unknown: Don't worry, he just thinks he can confuse everyone into believing he's Madara…it makes him feel better when he goes to sleep.

Pein: heh

Tobi: NO! Don't spoil my fun!

Sakura: Uhm…Okay, ignoring them for now, The author was caught up in a lot of things the past week or so, which is why this chapter is late….Hopefully it was worth reading though.

Naruto: NOW FOR THE CHARACTER RESPONSES! DATTEBAYO!

_**Character Response! A special thanks as well to…**_

Deidara's Manialoll 4 ever: (Kisame) WE DID! NOOOOOOO!

(Itachi) be quiet kisame…

(Kisame) TT.TT right…

(Itachi) anyway, the name of the song was 'Spice Up your Life'…..

(Kisame) Jeez…how cheesy

(Deidara) YAY I GET MORE PLAY-DOH, YEAH!

(Kisame) Someday, you should build a play-doh house with all the play doh you received…

(Deidara) I should, shouldn't i…un…-smiles as he receives kiss-

(Kisame) ….i never get kisses…

(Deidara) like I said before, you're one of the ugliest members. Deal with it, yeah!

(Itachi) –playin with cow figure- heh heh. Moo.

(Kisame) ugg he is at it again with the mooing…like the habit couldn't stay in 'Who Knew'!

(Deidara) Save the Whales should have stayed behind, as well. You SHOULD say 'FEED THE BIRDS', yeah. Birds are more commonly found anyway, yeah…And I'm glad im alive, too. Chibi-itachi is a bastard…that stupid sharingan!

(Itachi) …

(Deidara) ug..yeah…Thanks for the review, yeah! –hugs-

XXX

ShadowYumii: (Karin) You shouldn't have reviewed! This story is crap without me!

(Suigetsu) If you we in it, the story would be shit, you bitch.

(Karin) WHY YOU!

(Sasuke) I sometimes wonder myself why I chose them…

(Karin) It's my special abilities and sexy appearance that must of done it, Saaasuke-kun!

(Sasuke) I will fry you…

(Itachi) You stole my quote

(Sasuke) grrr SHUT UP GO AWAY!

(Itachi) well its true…

(Juugo) uhm…thank you for your review.

XXX

Kittymarie1212: (Deidara) WHOO HOO, more play-doh, yeah!

(Sasori) U.U of course, no cookies but paint…-sighs and takes paint anyway-

(Sakura) ah they're so pretty!! –hugs-

(Sasuke) tch, like'd I'd share…

(Sakura) Sasuke-kun….-glare-

(Sasuke) grrr…-throws one tomato and walks away with the rest-

(Naruto) RAAAAaaaMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN DATTEBAYO! –dies of happiness-

(Itachi) I need nothing…

(Kisame) aw come on…you know there's something…

(Itachi) nothing!

(Kisame) sure…-throws you a tee- I made it myself! –grins-

(Sir Leader) …hmm…this will come in handy I suppose…

(The Unknown) hmm…yes, useful..thank you…-touches own flower in hair before walking off with Leader-

(Kakuzu) …a hundred…DOLLAR BILL?! MINE! –lunges at it and huggles it-

(Hidan) YOU SCUM BAG! EVERYONE ELSE GOT SOMETHING! EVEN THIS CHEAP PRICK! –kicks Kakuzu who doesn't notice- DAMMIT!

(Zetsu)…i guess it will suffice…-eats-

(Tobi) YAY! –huggles it- I like it..i shall add it to my small collection and it shall be sit between Zetsu-san's plushie and my Sakura-chan plushie!

(Icha) Yay for cookies! –Sasori looks over with a small glint in his eye-

Oh fine, here Saso-chan…-hands over cookies which Sasori gratefully accepts- Thanks for reviewing!

(Kisame) SAVE THE WHALES!

(Deidara) NO! NO, FEED THE BIRDS, YEAH!

(Itachi) ….moo

XXX

The Cookie Thief: (Deidara) awww..you're so sweet, yeah! –hugs back-

(Kiba) She's right, I never get enough love! –hugs- and Akamaru should like these…-hold up biscuits-

(Akamaru) ROOF! –licks your cheek-

(Deidara) woot for the many forms of clay-like materials, yeah!

(Itachi) …hn…

(Deidara) thanks for the review and gifts!

XXX

Animeloverxoxo: (Leader) BORING! HOW DARE YOU! I WORKED HARD TO MAKE SURE ALL THE MEMBERS DID THAT SKIT!

(Kisame) we got a sasu-saku fan who doesn't really care about Akatsuki on our hands, I think…

(Leader) grr…

(Sasuke) hn…

(Sakura) –blush- uhm…well uh…HE MADE ME KISS HIM! O.o

(Sasuke) don't blame it on me. You kissed me back, and you know you liked it…

(Sakura) But this story is T for TEEN…no lemons, if you are expecting THAT!

(Sasuke)………damn…

(Itachi) hn, foolish little brother, did you honestly think you were going to get laid in such a small series like this? I think not…indeed, you are pathetically stupid…

(Sasuke) NAGASHI CHIDORI!

(Itachi) im standing ten feet away from you. That won't work, fool.

(Sasuke) YOU BASTARD!

(Sakura) SASUKE! CONTAIN YOURSELF!

(Sasuke) BUT HE!

(Itachi) hehehe, moo!

(Sakura) ug, men…

XXX

Mari Santoro: (Leader) finally, some appreciation!

(The Unknown) –nods-

(Kisame) ugh there goes my ego…

(Deidara) mine too…

(Tobi) But that was funny! You guys all dressed up like girls and danced to SPICE GIRLS no less! HEHEHE! I wish I'd seen Zetsu in a skirt…

(Zetsu) O.o ..i didn't cross dress…and I never will…brat

(Tobi) awr…

XXX

ChizuOtaku373: (Deidara) SHINY!!!!!!

(leader) U.u they ARE killing all my perfect minions…

(Deidara) and play-doh, yeah!

(leader) ….

(Deidara) aww..-wipes tear from eye- They miss me, yeah! –hugs leader-

(leader) get off me!

(Deidara) TT.TT well, some more than others, un…and here I thought you believed I was precious, yeah!

(leader) your abilities…

(Deidara) oh….un…

XXX

Kisame fish sticks: (Kisame) SOME ONE LOVES ME! –hugs back-

(Sasuke) –munching on tomato-

(Tobi) aww Tobi got a hug!!!

(Hidan) heh, finally some appreciation!

(Sasori) …To answer your other question…They weren't included because Tobi and Hidan are Akatsuki two newest members…well, were…Hidan was new to Akatsuki before Tobi came along

(Hidan) I still should have been included, dammit!

(Sasori) –sigh- can't please everyone…

(leader) Akatsuki DO rule! –grin-

(the Unknown) –nods-

XXX

Akasuna no Morana aka A.H.S: (Hidan) Well, I think we can arrange something –smirks as he snakes a hand around chimey-

(Deidara) Ah! –pulls Hidan away- You should reconsider your…decisions about him, he's not only a pedofile, but he's a major pervert, Chimey, yeah!

(Hidan) I'm no pedofile!

(Deidara) …right…I feel flattered, morana, and proud! Release your inspiration, art IS a bang, yeah!

(Hidan) That's not art, that's being a pyromaniac, dumbass!

(Deidara) Like you would know true art, yeah!

(Hidan) You want to see true art, eh? –grins as he swipes his scythe at Deidara's cheek, then licks it and steps into the seal- Let's begin, shall we! TAKE THIS, PRETTY BOY! AHAHAHA! –is stabbing his stomach-

(Deidara) DANNA! HELP ME, UN! HIDAN'S TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN, YEAH!

(Sasori) …-grabs popcorn-

(Deidara) DANNA! TT.TT

(Kakuzu) Hidan, you moron! –picks him up by the back of his cloak-

(Hidan) HEY! LEMME GO! IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A SACRAFICE HERE DAMMIT!

(Kakuzu) …no. –walks away dragging a struggling Hidan along-

(Sasori) –sigh- shows over…

(Deidara) –cough- how could you, Danna! I could have died, yeah!

(The Unknown) hold still for a second…-heals him-

(Deidara) YOU DON'T EVEN CARE, YEAH!

(Sasori) you're dead anyway…we're all practically dead, so what does it matter?

(Deidara) WELL I COULD OF DIED AGAIN!

(Sasori) …right…

(Kisame) SAVE THE WHALES!

(Deidara) NOT NOW TUNA FISH!

(Kisame) TT.TT no body loves me! –runs away-

XXXX

Kimeta-chan: (Kisame) SAVE THE WHALES! Yes you can use it! Spread the word!!!!

(Itachi) how frustrating…

(Kisame) But it's awesome!

(Itachi) …

XXX

DeiDei-kunsgirl: (Deidara) Yay you love the story, yeah! XD

(Sasori)…..whoo hah…

XXXX

Kindcrazynarutofan: (Deidara) INDEED IT DOES! See, Danna? Sakura-chan and I are like, made for each other, yeah!

(Sasori) that's just one person's opinion…She's…still with Sasuke.

(Deidara) Someday then! SOMEDAY, UN!

(Sasori) hopeless…

(Sasuke) don't get any ideas, Barbie boy, I'm not giving her up to you.

(Deidara) Like you can stop me!

(Sasuke) Katon: Gokakyu-no-jutsu!

(Deidara) AH!

(Sasori) heh

(Sakura) Don't I get a say in anything?

(Sasori) …nope…unless you want to go with me?

(Sakura) …hmm

(Sasuke) Sakura!

(Sakura) I mean, thanks but no!

(Sasuke) SAKURA!

(Sakura) Oops, actually, NO I Love only Sasuke-kun! –smiles-

(Sasuke) …

(Sakura) I love you more than anything?

(Sasuke) …good.

XXXX

OblivionRose: (Kisame) Of course you could picture Itachi as a girl. If it wasn't for his—

(Itachi) Kisame that's enough…

(Kisame) right…

(Karin) –dodges- HEY! UGH! WELL YOU DON'T SEE SASUKE ASKING THE PINK HAIRED BITCH FOR HELP OR TELLING HER HE NEEDS HER LIKE HE DID ME!

(Sakura) …TT.TT

(Sasuke) I just needed your abilities. Besides, wasn't like you were doing much.

(Karin) GRRR THAT'S IT IM LEAVING!

(Sakura) …yay sasuke-kun!

(Sasuke) …

(Sakura) …what! I wasn't going to cling to you if that's what you think!

(Sasuke) …U.U

(Sakura) O.o…do you…want me to…?

(Sasuke) no

(Sakura) ok then!...ill hug you!

(Sasuke) …-smiles-

(leader) I don't know, I don't know…what a tragedy…

(the Unknown) –pats his back-

(Suigetsu) Heh, no im not, but I do agree with you. I hate Karin too.

(Karin) GRRR!

(Suigetsu) Calm down, wench

(Karin) I'm going to kick your ass!

(Suigetsu) like you could!

(Juugo) Im your..favorite? –smiles-

(Sakura) aww he's so cute!

(Sasuke) ahem..

(Sakura) But not as hot as you!

(Sasuke) –sigh-

(Deidara) TT.TT I KNOW! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS THE SHARINGAN, UN! I couldn't stand it, yeah…U.u but I accept your gift! –hugs-

(Sasori) mine! –huggles cookies and slowly creeps away-

(Sasuke) –takes tomato- Tch, like I could die.

(Sakura) jeez, do you have to be so egotistical?

(Sasuke) its true though. Think about it, im one very important character. They couldn't kill me off like that…

(Sakura) true…

(Tobi) Hi! Of course Tobi couldn't die! Tobi is magical!

(Deidara) And I can? Tobi you idiot, yeah!

(Tobi) Deidara-sempai, Tobi is sorry for not being able to help you! –hugs-

(Deidara) uggggg….

(The Unknown) …thank you..

(Icha) Im glad you enjoyed the chapter! And ug…summer work…still didn't do a few things myself, hehehe….oh well. I hope bringing back the review response made people happy!

(Tobi) It makes Tobi happy! Tobi can be in every chapter again! Whether in the story or the responses! YAY!

XXX

Hinata645: (Deidara) I KNOW RIGHT, YEAH?! TT.TT I thought I could win, and I lost and he didn't even die, un! I wanted to finally beat the sharingan…it mocks my art, and I couldn't even defend my art's honor, yeah…so sad…

(Sasuke) It wasn't about art, moron…besides, I would of won either way, due to my bloodline and my smart thinking.

(Sakura) …I don't know why, I always just had pink hair…

(Itachi) I mangekyou the non-reviewers…I don't need fangirls either…

(Kisame) I wish I had fangirls…-sniffle-

(Deidara) Aww, if love were only so simple, yeah!

(Sasori) You sure its not just an infatuation?

(Deidara) No its not. ITS LOVE, YEAH!

(Sasuke) –is hit in face- WHY YOU LITTLE!

(Ed) uhm…hi

(Everyone looks at him)

(Gaara) WRONG SERIES, BITCH!

(Ed) O.O –runs behind you- oh dear…

(Sakura) …gaara just talked!

(Sasuke) oh he said the same thing to Riku during a skit at Yaoi-con…

(Everyone) O.o

(Sasuke) ITS TRUE! NARUTO WAS THERE TOO!

(Naruto) BELIEVE IT!

(Everyone) …

(Sasuke) –sigh- nevermind.

XXX

alana124pyro: (leader) well I thought it was a good idea…

(theUnknown) and now, everyone who reads that will never take Akatsuki seriously again…

(leader) …at least it was a hit…

XXX

dera-chan: (Karin) WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!

(Suigetsu) You're a useless bitch

(Karin) SHUT UP!

(Juugo) I heard even the author hates her…

(Karin) ugh!

(Icha) Well if you didn't swarm over Sasuke, you'd be pretty cool.

(Karin) …-sigh-

(Juugo) At least she thinks your sorta cool…I know, I'll let you swarm over me so people don't hate you anymore.

(Suigetsu) Juugo, you do not understand the horrible situation you are putting yourself in if you do that.

(Karin) SHUT UP SUIGETSU!

(Suigetsu) Shut up yourself!

(Juugo) oh my…

XXX

Naruto: And THAT is the end of the character review response. BELIEVE IT!

Itachi: Review…-has mangekyou activated-

Kisame: SAVE THE WHALES!

Deidara: NO, FEED THE BIRDS, YEAH!

Sasori: We all need to get lives…this is sad.

Sakura: Uhm…yeah so…thank you again for the reviewers, and goodbye!


	6. Truths or Marshmellows?

Naruto: HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN! SHE'S BACK, DATTEBAYO!

Deidara: OUR SAVIOR!

Icha-chan: Gomen! Its been long, huh?

Deidara: TRY 13 months, dammit, yeah! What the hell?!

Icha-chan: well, for once I understand what Kakashi means when he says 'I got lost on the road of life'…

Naruto: …which means…

Icha-chan: One powerful writers block, horrible schoolwork, family issues and a man in a taco suit, my dear Narutard…

Deidara: Whatever, as long as you are back for good I don't really care for details, yeah. Besides…its been HELL for the past year…Apparently Sasuke has been so sexually frustrated from you not coming up with a new chapter for so long that he decided to take it out on naruto and rock lee…I'm not even sure how rock lee got in here, yeah…

Rock Lee: It was the power of youth!

Naruto: Oh shut up, Lee! Sasuke didn't even beat him as much as he did me….non-stop! FOR THIRTEEN MONTHS, dattebayo!

Sasuke: hn.

Naruto: All because he's got the flames in his pants!

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: eep!

Icha-chan: oh my…I see. I guess he's just as determined about that Goal of his as he was about killing Itachi, hm?

Itachi: Oh yeah. FYI….I'm now Officially Dead…

Deidara: me too…and so is Jiraiya! And Tobi--

Tobi: IS A GOOD BOY!

Icha-chan: err anywho. MUCH MUCH MUCH Apologies to everyone for how…not-updated this story has been…I seriously got so LOST on the road to life X.x and I majorly suck ass. But your comments from the last chapter were much appreciated, and instead of deleting the story I managed to get over the writers block and remember all the things for this story…And now, I can FINALLY present to you….the next chapter for Chasing Sakura!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh

--

Chapter Six

Sakura took a seat on the dock, right in the middle of Itachi and Kakuzu. Itachi seemed to stiffen, while Kakuzu casually looked over at her.

"You owe me two dollars."

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"For sitting next to me."

Sakura continued to stare at him with mild disbelief when a splash caught her attention.

"AH! Come to join us again, pinky?" Kisame questioned with a cocky smirk as he lifted his shades to reveal his odd yellow eyes. Sakura shrugged.

Sakura looked down at the water. She was already wet…why not go in? She looked back up at Kisame's floatie…

"Do you have any more of those?"

Kisame's pointy grin grew larger and he pulled one out of no where it seems.

"One dollar!"

"Deal."

She handed him the bill and looked at the packaged deflated float. Then, she ripped it open and stared to blow it up. Once it was inflated she took off the sweatshirt.

Kakuzu's eyes glinted at the prospect of another possibility to charge money came to mind, but Sakura chose to confront Itachi instead.

"Could you…hold this for me please?" She asked quietly, with puppy eyes. After all, Itachi was still a ruthless S-class criminal, who says he couldn't reject her favor?

Itachi nodded and took the clothing from her hands as she beamed.

"Isn't this Sasuke's…" He trailed off looking closer at the sweatshirt.

"Yeah, he made me wear it." Sakura explained, climbing into the float. Itachi stared at the material, his sharingan spinning slowly.

_Foolish little brother…trying to claim her by making her wear your things…I could fry this…I should fry this…_

Itachi's wrath towards the sweatshirt went by unnoticed. Kisame held the floatie steady as Sakura settled into it.

"Isn't this brilliant? I decided to sell merchandise for Saving the Whales as a way to get the word out AND make a profit for Akatsuki."

Sakura smiled, while her inner self rolled her eyes. Kisame sure was an odd one…

Sakura began to relax when she felt a prickly feeling at the back of her neck…she looked around, and found the reason for her discomfort lingering a few meters away in the water.

The water came up to his nose as Hidan slowly edged closer to her floatie, a dark gleam in his violet orbs, and no doubt a smirk pulled on his lips from underwater.

Sakura reached her hands out and grabbed onto Kisame's tire float. The shark man raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"You're not going to tip me over…" He stated firmly, mistaking her actions for ill intensions. Sakura ignored him as she slowly pulled herself behind the blue guy.

Kisame sighed heavily as his body tensed, his big hands clutching to the sides of his floatie as he watched her with narrowed eyes, but his gaze was easily broken when a voice broke through the silence.

"Heeeeeeey." Hidan drawled slyly as he had approached the two, his eyes flickering between them. Kisame, now realizing the real threat, turned his attention to the priest, and growled.

"You little brat, don't you dare—AUGHHHHHHH!" A splash followed as the tube and Kisame flipped over and crashed into the cold lake water. Hidan didn't waste any time as he attempted to do the same to Sakura.

"Sorry babe." Hidan grinned as he lifted the side of the tube, but was surprised to see Sakura was still clinging onto the tire…

Hidan furrowed his eyebrows at the challenge and gave the tire a push as it finally tilted all the way up and flipped over. Sakura's cry was short-lived as the water muffled her voice.

"Ahahaha AHahaha aH!" The laughter died in Hidan's throat as a blue hand clutched it.

"GET THAT DIRTY SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE YOU BRAT! I'LL TEACH YOU FOR MESSING WITH ME!" After that, Kisame entertained himself in various ways as he choked, drowned, and beat the living shit out of Hidan. Kakuzu let out a low chuckle, as he clearly seemed to enjoy watching Hidan suffer by another's hands as Sakura's head popped up from beneath the water.

She held a grim expression as she doggie-paddled her way back to the dock, and climbed up to sit next to Itachi again. The raven haired man watched her, his face emotionless…

"So much for relaxing…" Sakura grumbled, bringing her knees to her chest and crossing her arms over them. She peered over at Itachi, who looked back.

"Did you happen to see where everyone else went?" She asked, her mind going back to her previous thoughts about where her other friends ran off to.

Itachi blinked, and looked over at the shore, where Tobi and Zetsu sat by the edge watching Leader and the Unknown splash around.

"They headed out to eat…" He replied. At least, that's what he had assumed, being how the Kyuubi vessel had screamed for everyone to celebrate the start of the summer break at Ichiraku…

Sakura nodded knowingly. That was so like Naruto…being how it was around dinner time, it was no surprise they would agree easily.

Sakura got up from her place and stretched, before looking back down at the elder Uchiha with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to go. It's starting to get a bit cold out here…" She said thoughtfully. Itachi handed her the sweatshirt, his sharingan gaze giving it a fleeting glare before she took it into her own possession.

"I believe I will go as well. There is no point watching fools splash around."

At this, Kisame had stopped torturing Hidan and looked over sharply.

"Hey!"

His grasp on Hidan slackened, allowing the platinum blonde to scurry away towards Kakuzu.

Kisame glanced over at the retreating backs of Sakura and Itachi. Smirking, he leaned back on his floatie.

--

Sasuke was in their cabin still, lying in his bunk with his arms crossed under his head. It was times like this, when he was alone, that he would think back through his 'past'.

Images from his fight with Itachi flickered through his mind. It was one of the toughest battles he had ever yet to face. He couldn't believe he actually defeated him…

His hand involuntarily reached over and brushed against where his curse mark used to be as his thoughts grew deeper. His brother was truly a genius…superior…he was able to pull out Orochimaru from him, and instantly kill the snake-sannin in less than a minute…it was kind of pathetic how easily Orochimaru was eliminated.

Of course, shortly after that was dealt with, they both ended up depleted of their chalkra and energy…it was those last moments of the fight that Sasuke truly thought Itachi was going to pluck out his eyes…

Sasuke shuddered at the thought, how sick and twisted the Uchiha's past had been…Plucking the eye balls of ones brother to achieve greater power was utterly ridiculous.

Thankfully that wasn't what happened. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he played the last moments in his mind.

**Itachi staggered towards him, bloodied and beaten as Sasuke's eyes widened. He was trapped. He had no way of escaping what would happen next. As Itachi's hand drew closer, his eyes widened, bracing himself for the inevitable…only to feel nothing but a small amount of pressure hit the middle of his forehead. **

**Sasuke starred into his brother's eyes, confusion replacing the fear. Itachi's mouth curved into a smile…such a familiar smile…that smile he use to always give him when he was seven…**

"**Sorry Sasuke…" Itachi managed to say, his words calm and even, despite his condition. "There won't be a next time…" **

**Sasuke continued to stare on silently as his brother's hand fell from his forehead. Eyes filled with a mysterious sense of happiness, pride, and relief gazed back into his own before slowly becoming unfocused, as the life drained away from them. His smile faded a bit, but was still there none-the-less. With that, the rain slowed as Uchiha Itachi collapsed on the ground, right by his feet.**

**Sasuke looked down at his brother with wide eyes, a mix of emotions racing through his mind, before he too fell to the ground as his world became dark.**

Sasuke frowned as his eyes focused back to the wooden planks above his bunk. Many questions continued to pop up the more he thought about that fight…Especially with the unexpected last moments that led to Itachi's death.

_Why was he smiling? Why did he seem happy that he was dying? Why does it feel like I'm missing something…_

It was those last seconds that the Itachi he once knew as his loving and caring older brother had returned…only to disappear forever…

_Will I ever understand any of this?_ Sasuke asked himself…until a light bulb in his head went off. Sasuke sat up, his eyes widened as an idea formed.

_Itachi was alive here, and being how he had his memories intact, why not just ask?! Why stop at just the fight, either? Why not get the truth out of Itachi once and for all!_

Sasuke gave himself a light smack to the forehead. All this time the answers were right before him. With the questions still fresh in his mind, Sasuke scooted off the bed, and rushed out the door.

_It's about time I get some answers!_

--

Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists as she walked alongside the elder Uchiha. They hadn't spoken a word since leaving the lake and now an irritating silence was looming over them.

_Curse Uchihas and their anti social ways_, she thought to herself as she glanced at Itachi, who took no notice of Sakura's stiff being.

"Sasuke…" Itachi muttered under his breathe.

"Huh?"

They both looked ahead where the younger Uchiha was running towards the two, his eyes locked onto Itachi, a determined expression set on his face.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said as soon as he was close. The three stopped in the middle of the pathway, Team Seven's cabin within view.

Itachi raised a dark eyebrow at his brother, waiting for whatever it was Sasuke needed to say. Sasuke's gaze flickered at Sakura's for a split second before returning to Itachi's.

"I need some questions answered…alone."

Sakura ignored the pang in her chest as Sasuke said the words in a bitter and cold demanding tone. She looked away feeling increasingly unwanted. She began to take a few steps away from the two when an arm grabbed her by the hood of the sweat shirt she was wearing and pulled her back.

"What is it that you need answered?" Itachi asked calmly, yet his hand was still grasping Sakura's hood while she awkwardly stood next to him again. She let her head fall downward, her green eyes glaring at the pebbles beneath her feet. She could feel Sasuke's stare on her…she could only imagine his expression…he was probably pissed…

"Alone." He stated pointedly. Sakura mentally flinched. _Yep. He was._

"No."

"Why not?"

Itachi now let go of his hold on Sakura and crossed his arms, and amused look reflecting in his crimson orbs.

"I don't feel like it."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his brother…what a strange person he has become…or maybe he was this strange all along. The fact that he didn't know Itachi as well as he thought took Sasuke off guard. The raven haired teen shook off his thoughts and glared at Itachi.

"It's about that night…and the fight."

Sasuke noticed the acknowledgement and interest that arose in Itachi's eyes as he said this.

"Go on."

Sasuke then looked at Sakura. Itachi looked over as well, just as Sakura looked up to meet their gaze.

"I'll be going to get changed now…" Sakura stated, once more walking away from the two. Itachi frowned.

"Look what you did, you scared her away." Itachi reprimanded as he snatched Sakura's hood and pulled her back again. Sasuke frowned as well.

"Why do you insist she be here?"

"In case you faint…I don't want to have to carry you back to your cabin…" With that Itachi began to walk to the woods, away from the public view, pulling Sakura along with him. Sasuke gave Itachi a confused look but followed.

Once Itachi seemed satisfied that they were in a good enough place, he stopped and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Sakura, you should know of the Uchiha massacre, where I went on a killing spree among my own kinsmen to test my capabilities and then left Sasuke to live a pathetic existence and force him into a quest of revenge on behalf of the Uchiha Clan."

Sakura remained quiet. Of course she knew, she did research on it when Sasuke left, being how she wanted to better understand why he was so determined to kill his brother. She found out the massacre, details, and the only motive Konoha ANBU could find behind it. According to records, Itachi had fallen victim to insanity. Despite this, she was still a bit taken aback at how bluntly Itachi stated it.

Itachi continued.

"And the fight between me and Sasuke, where he killed me."

Sakura nodded slightly, recalling when Zetsu had reported such to Tobi.

"What you probably didn't know was that during that fight, I was able to free Sasuke of Orochimaru's control as well as the Cursed Seal."

That definitely was news. Sakura's eyes widened as her eyes snapped over to Sasuke. _Sasuke…is finally free from the cursed sea?l! He is free…from that pain and nightmare…_

Sakura tucked the information to the back of her mind to process later. It wouldn't be good if she started to get emotional over that now.

"I want to know the reason you did it." Sasuke said. He was starring his brother down with Sharingan eyes, his fists at his side were clasped tightly.

"Did what?"

"Everything! Why did you choose power over your own family? Why did you remove the cursed seal? Why were you happy to die by my hand?"

Sasuke glared furiously at his brother, his temper having made his face red with anger and frustration. His brother, on the other hand, looked upon Sasuke calmly, emotionlessly as Sakura studied the both of them, wondering if a fight would emerge.

"Well go ahead, Itachi, why don't you explain. The truth." All three turned their heads as a new voice broke through the scene. Sakura and Sasuke gave him a confused looked while Itachi's aura seemed to darken.

The voice belonged to none other than Tobi, the orange masked wannabe Akatsuki, and he now stood above them in a tree.

Itachi turned his full body to face Tobi, a frown sprawled upon his lips.

_Sasuke cannot know the truth. _

Tobi ignored the displeased look Itachi sent him as he hopped down and stood before them. His attention turned to Sasuke as he moved towards the younger Uchiha.

"You see Sasuke…I am one of yo--!" Right as Tobi had revealed his Sharingan to Sasuke, Amaterasu blasted towards him. Tobi quickly dodged, the flame grazing his shoulder as he did so, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's hand automatically went to his left eye, blood dripping in the form of tears. Sakura gasped, noticing the mangekyou in his eye.

Tobi started to chuckle and glanced over at Itachi.

"So you have managed to implant Amaterasu in Sasuke's eye, hmm? Way to think ahead, Itachi…"

Now all eyes were on Itachi as the man gritted his teeth.

"You've told him a false story during the fight, to make sure if he ever met me, he'd not trust me. And then, you even went this far ahead, to protect him if he were to see my sharingan…All to prevent him from learning the truth, Itachi? What a stubborn person you are…"

Sasuke growled.

"What's going on? Will someone explain?" Sasuke barked, his hand wiping away the blood, and his eye returning to its normal state of Sharingan.

"Someone's ready for a history lesson" Tobi commented. Sasuke glared back at Tobi, who then sat down.

"Well, sit, this is going to take a while."

Sakura looked at the two brothers, hesitant. Sasuke continued to glare at Tobi, but he no longer was angry. Instead, Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him and he began to sit down. Itachi didn't budge though.

"Nothing needs to be explained." Itachi said.

"It won't matter, Itachi. The truth would only hurt Konoha's reputation, but lucky for you it doesn't look like we'll be returning to the shinobi realm anytime soon."

Although this was true, Itachi still felt it was unnecessary for Sasuke to learn of the Uchiha's shameful past. Despite this, with the circumstances they were under now, he had to reconsider his opinions…Would it be foolish to try to stop Tobi? With Tobi here, there was about no other choice…if Sasuke wanted to know, he was about to find out now.

Itachi, defeated, sat down and Sakura quickly joined him as Tobi sighed.

"Given up, I see…smart choice. Either way he would have learned. I was seeking him out once he had defeated you, with the condition he happened to be in at the time, it would take no effort to capture him."

Itachi did nothing but glare at Tobi. There's was nothing more he could do.

"My own plans of getting revenge on Konoha are at an abrupt halt. Without the shinobi realm, my goals are useless. So there is no threat in telling the truth, whether or not Sasuke chooses to be on my side is meaningless."

_For now,_ Itachi added. Though, since he himself was present, he would be able to influence Sasuke's decision as well. If Sasuke thought Tobi was right, he could easily convince Sasuke otherwise.

"Well, it all started during a war…"

"HEEEEEEEEEEY TEME!!"

Everyone's eyes landed on an orange clad boy who had sprung out of nowhere from the trees and right onto Sasuke's back. The younger Uchiha let out a yelp, before throwing the blonde off him.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell, Naruto!?" Sakura snapped. The idiot obviously had no idea what kind of major life-changing epic moment was going on before he interrupted. Sakura glanced at Tobi and Itachi.

Itachi looked almost relieved while Tobi…well…the mask kind of hid whatever the man could be feeling…

"BUT THE BONFIRE IS GOING TO START, DATTEBAYO! YOU HAVE TO COME AND START IT, TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOW ELSE WILL WE ROAST MARSHMELLOWS?!"

The four shinobi gave Naruto blank stares.

"Well, that sounds delicious. Let's go." Itachi stated emotionlessly, taking a hold of Sakura's arm and pulling her along with him. Sakura, kind of confused, let herself be pulled along.

"tch!" Sasuke glared at his brother, stalking behind them and soon the only one left was Tobi…

"Well that's unfortunate…" Tobi said aloud. He sighed and started to get up, walking away to his own cabin. It seems this conversation would have to be finished later…

--

Naruto lead the two Uchihas and Sakura towards a huge stack of fire logs in a clearing. A bunch of thick logs surrounded the pile for a campfire setting.

"Here ya go, teme! Light 'em up, dattebayo!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a sour look.

"Oh come on….how about for Sakura-chan? I bet you'd do it for her, huh?"

Sakura groaned.

"Naruto, you are such an idiot…"

Behind team seven stood Itachi who looked on at the bickering trio with boredom. The older Uchiha backed away from them, slowly walking back to the cabins.

_There is nothing I can do. Now that Sasuke knows Tobi has information, he will go back to the pest and demand he tell him all he knows...what could I do to prevent that?_

Itachi's question was left unanswered as he almost ran into a tall dark figure. The said object let out a deep chuckle.

"Distracted much?"

"Shut up, Kisame" Itachi snapped, walking past the blue hued man and into their cabin. Kisame only chuckled some more as he followed him inside.

"Do you think we got any locks in this cabin?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out Kakuzu is already plotting to steal away my money. That bastard…"

"Don't waste my time with such nonsense…I need my rest…speaking of rest, you'll need plenty of it if you expect to do a decent job as a lifeguard tomorrow…"

"Oh yeah…Almost forgot about that…"

Itachi stripped off his clothes and put on a tee shirt and long black sweatpants. Climbing into his bunk, he gave Kisame a smirk.

"Don't forget to wake up at 6 a.m. either."

"…Oh fish sticks…"

--

Icha-chan: End of Chapter Six!

Naruto: LAAAAAAAAAAAME! WE DIDN'T EVEN ROAST THE MARSHMELLOWS YET, DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke: would you stop screaming, dobe? You're making everyone go deaf.

Naruto: Oh, still in a pissy mood, I see. Too bad, Sasuke-teme STILL hasn't gotten any action yet, has he?

Sakura: PLEASE stop talking about that…jeez! –hides face in hands-

Naruto: BUT IT'S TRUE! HE'S ANXIOUS TO REPRODUCE, DATTEBAYO!!

Sasuke: And you just have a death wish!

Naruto: See he admits it! AH! –dodges kunai-

Sasori: Why…why are we in the same anime as these losers?

Deidara: Because they make us look good, yeah.

Sasori: …jeez. Anywho…-holds up script and coughs- Reviews are love. Thanks for reading.

Deidara: Oh, before I forget, danna….I believe one of our readers asked you out, yeah!

Sasori: …in that case…Sorry. I'm dead.

Deidara: tsk tsk tsk, Sasori-no-danna, you are clearly alive and well…

Sasori: ...

Deidara: oh…right…I get it…you're gay!

Sasori: -sighs- yes…that must be it…

Sakura: Thanks again to all the reviewers from last chapter! Here is the long-awaited update! Icha-chan will NOT be repeating the disappearing jutsu again, so please update to give her more of a reason to update faster!

Itachi: that and I won't mangekyou you…

Kisame: And you can get a tee shirt! SAVE THE WHALES, YO!

Itachi: will you ever stop saying that?

Kisame: pft! When pigs fly!

Naruto: ew, why is Tonton here?! -punts pig into air-

Itachi: …well wouldn't you know…

Kisame: …that didn't count.


	7. Itachi's Story

Naruto: JEEZ what took so long?!

Kakashi: Now now, Naruto. The author does have a life…

Naruto: so! Do you know how long we had to wait for this next update?

Kakashi: Frankly, I don't care…Now, for the disclaimer!

Naruto: oh fine! Icha Icha Ramen does not own Naruto!

Kakashi: Enjoy

Chapter Seven:

It was late by the time the bonfire had died down. Hinata and Naruto were snuggling to her right, Sasuke was on her left staring into the flames and the only other people left were Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino and Kiba.

Sakura leaned her face into her palm as she looked over at Sasuke again, studying him. He was so handsome, with dark entrancing eyes, perfect pale skin contrasting with his raven hair…aristocratic nose, finely shaped eyebrows that were slightly arched…angular jaw…

She didn't realize Kakashi had called her name until Naruto's big mouth repeated it. She shot Naruto a quick glare before her sea green orbs concentrated on her sensei. Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were all walking away and Kakashi was standing up.

"Now that I have everyone's attention…We will start training again tomorrow. So be prepared by 6 a.m." Crow's feet appeared at the corner of Kakashi's exposed eye as he smiled beneath his mask and waved before disappearing with a poof. The rest of Team Seven sat for another minute.

"Does anyone know what time it is?!" Naruto obnoxiously broke the silence. Sakura sighed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Time for you to get a watch" Sakura responded, getting up from her place on the log. Sasuke followed her as the two began to walk away.

"Heeeeeeeeeey!" Naruto jumped up, pouring sand on the remaining hot embers of the fire before chasing after them.

When the orange clad boy caught up, he took a position at Sakura's side, giving her a wide goofy grin.

"Hey Sakura, want to spar with me tomorrow during practice?" He asked. Sakura smirked at him.

"I'll have you flat on your back in a heart beat, Naruto."

"We'll see about that!"

When the trio got to their cabin, Naruto ran right to the fridge.

"There's nothing like a bowl of ramen to put one to sleep!"

"Naruto, you're ridiculous! You just had at least 10 bowls for dinner! How can you still be hungry? And right before bed?"

The blonde put the tea pot on the stove and drummed his fingers on the top of the Ramen cup.

"How can I NOT eat it before bed?" He replied, grinning as always. Sasuke grunted as he walked past him. He grabbed himself a tomato.

Sakura watched the two begin eating as she got ready for bed. She rolled her eyes and turned to get her pajamas out. Then, grabbing a pink towel, soap, shampoo, conditioner and a comb, she began to pack it into a small bag.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Shower." She said, swinging the bag onto her shoulder and walking out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, shoving the last of his tomato in his mouth before grabbing his own things.

"Are you serious, teme? Must you follow her EVERYWHERE she goes?" Naruto all but shouted. Sasuke glared at him.

"When people like Itachi are just an arm reach away…yes." With that the Uchiha exited the cabin, leaving Naruto all to his lonesome self.

Naruto sighed heavily as he threw out the empty cup, pulling his pajamas on. He already took a shower this morning.

"Whatever you say teme…" He chuckled, climbing into the top bunk with a knowing smile.

--

Sakura didn't have to walk far to reach the bathrooms. She rounded the building until she reached the girls side. Right when she was about to open the door, she heard a voice.

The pink haired girl froze as footsteps could be heard.

"How many people have become aware of their background, Kakashi?"

Sakura pressed her back into the wall, peering around the corner to see her sensei along with Tsunade and the fourth hokage…

"I'd say most of them. Two of the Akatsuki are still unaware, as well as Shino, Kiba, Temari and Chouji."

Tsunade sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"By the time they all remember, do you think they will want to find a way to return?"

The fourth spoke up.

"Would anyone give up a second chance like this?"

The three were quiet.

"Even so…Jiraiya is still researching. He's figured out the jutsu that was used to cause all this to happen…at first he thought it was this necklace that helped transport us here…but it was not the case at all. It's only use is helping control the chakra of the tailed beasts…like Naruto's…and somehow it's been able to help our shinobi regain their memories…Some just put the puzzle pieces together quicker than others…but that's all it is capable of."

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets.

"So what jutsu caused this?"

Tsunade bit her lip.

"I'm sure you remember the threat Akatsuki had become to Konoha, how word of them coming to attack us and destroy our village had spread. The jutsu was set in place from when the first hokage came into power…It's a defense mechanism for the village. Someone activated the jutsu, and it basically transported all of us to another dimension. It's supposed to be temporary, but we don't know how long it could last…it could last up to a few days from now…to years."

It was quiet again.

"So who activated it? How are people like me, Obito…Itachi alive in this dimension?"

"Minato…there is no explanation for that…we are just as puzzled by it as you are…and we don't know if you come back with us when the jutsu has worn off or not…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow from her spot. Minato? Wasn't his name Arashi? Putting in the back of her mind, she once again concentrated on their conversation.

Kakashi looked up into the starry night sky, letting the gentle breeze ruffle his hair.

"I guess only time will tell…"

Sakura watched the three disappear then. The unofficial meeting of theirs was over…as she turned around she was greeted by a dark figure looming over her.

"Itachi?"

The sharingan with the akatsuki cloak gave him away quickly enough. The older Uchiha blinked down at her and nodded.

"uhm…what's up?"

Itachi looked over to the wall.

"I thought I heard a cow….it roused me from my slumber….damn cows…."

Sakura gave him and odd look and sweat dropped.

"But it appears it was just the voice of others…"

Sakura remained silent, wondering what he thought of the conversation between the two hokages and her teacher.

"It certainly is news to me that Akatsuki's next movement after I passed away had been to destroy Konoha…" He looked down now, the corner of his mouth bent into a scowl.

"I suppose it can't be helped…after all. There no longer was anything to stop Madara from fulfilling his revenge against Konoha…"

Sakura's eyes widened, confusion causing her brow to furrow.

"wait, what?"

Itachi finally let his sharingan meet with her green eyes. It was like that for a minute before he sighed.

"It's bound to get out any day now…" He mumbled, his thoughts lingering towards Tobi and how close the orange masked shinobi was to revealing the truth about his past to his brother.

Itachi grabbed the hood of the sweatshirt she had on, tugging her lightly along with him as they walked to the lake. The shore was now empty, the water lapping against the sand softly.

Itachi sat down as did Sakura and the two looked out at the lake.

"The first time I saw war was when I was a child." Itachi said stoically. Sakura listened, her eyes not really focused on the water at all.

"I was much too young to understand any of it. All I saw of the war was death and grief…it was literally hell for me…and it left a big impression on me way after it ended. As I grew, I came to love my village, and have pride in serving to protect it as an elite ninja…I was focused, worked hard and was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan…only to end up being used as a spy for my clan as well as Konoha."

Sakura frowned, lacing her fingers together in her lap as she sat beside him in a pause of silence. From the corner of her eye she watched as Itachi closed his eyes briefly before opening them once more and looking outward at the lake again.

"It all started when the clan planned a coup d'etat…the mastermind behind this plan was Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the clan….my father. It was he who told me to join ANBU and from there I would act as their link to the village's plans. Six months into joining, I was assigned a top secret mission…..Exterminate the Uchiha Clan.

"To this day I ponder over the mission…It was cruel, inhumane…Unthinkable even. They took advantage of my hatred of war and strife. The Konoha leaders took note of it…they knew I was the type of ninja who wanted the village safe and refused to have familial ties interfere. They used that against me, and gave me the mission.

I was terrified. The village had finally reached a state of stability and peace, yet my clan threatened that. I didn't want to take the mission. It was hard to even consider raising a hand against my own kinsmen…but if the Uchiha Caliber started a civil war, the Fire Nation would be vulnerable to the other countries and that would trigger the Fourth World War. I needed to come to a decision quickly, it wouldn't be long before my father decided to follow through with his plans and I was the only one who could possibly stop it. Only I could do it, because I am an Uchiha. To fight an Uchiha you need the sharingan, afterall…"

Itachi sighed.

"The Uchiha clan had a selfish desire for power that would cause the death of countless innocent people. So, I made a choice. I would close the curtain on my own clan's history with my two hands...I didn't betray the clan for a grudge though….I just had no alternative when the time came…but while this was happening, Madara Uchiha was looking to rekindle the flames of war…He had a grudge against both the clan and the village. I caught him and gave him an ultimatum. In exchange for helping take revenge on the Uchiha clan, he was not to make any move against the Konoha."

Sakura bit her lip. "Madara Uchiha? But isn't he…"

"That's a story within itself…"

Sakura nodded.

"The only person who refused to accept what was going on was the Third Hokage…he believed that reconciliation with the Uchiha clan was the answer, and despite trying his best to convince the others of his view, he failed.

The massacre of the Uchiha clan was all part of the mission. Kill the clan, flee the village as a wanted criminal….all of it planned out. I completed it quickly and efficiently…except for one small tiny little detail….."

Itachi glanced over at Sakura with a knowing smile. Sakura's eyes widened as she mouthed along with his next words.

"Kill Sasuke…"

Itachi inhaled a deep breathe.

"I plead to the Third to keep Sasuke safe from Danzou and the others…Then I threatened Danzou himself…I threatened that I'd tell everything there was to know about the village to every hostile nation in the world if he did anything to Sasuke…I was more worried about Sasuke than myself. While I would leave the village, Sasuke would still be stuck in Konoha with no one but himself…completely vulnerable.

Sasuke…he was only seven then. He was kept in the dark, of course. So innocent…It killed me to taint him like I did...but I couldn't tell him the truth…he was too young to understand it…So instead, I made a plan of my own for him."

"I would turn Sasuke's life into a quest for vengeance on myself, and pray that it would make him stronger. I wanted Sasuke to continue to believe that the Uchiha were the pride of the Hidden Leaf Village, and I begged the Hokage to ensure Sasuke would never learn the truth. By the time I left the village, I already decided I would die by Sasuke's hand to be sure I could give Sasuke a new power…a power of the Sharigan."

Itachi smirked to himself as he thought back.

"And over the years…despite my many attempts at torturing Sasuke, if I were truly serious in killing him, I would have done so…Sasuke played his part just as I assumed he would. He was determined to get as strong as possible, to surpass me and defeat me…And even though I hated every pain I inflicted upon him, I had good reason to do so…to push him to the edge. I needed to do so in order to free him from the cursed seal…to awaken his mangekyou sharingan via death of the person closest to him which ended up being me. I planned every last detail of the fight out, all for Sasuke's sake. Even my 'attempts' to steal his eyes were no more than an act…I told him a false story about Madara to prevent Sasuke from trusting him and finding out the truth of our clan…I even implanted Amaterasu in his eyes to further prevent it…But unfortunately, I don't know how long i will be able to protect him from the ill history of the Uchiha, the truth about everything since Madara is now here and ready to let the cat out of the bag…."

Itachi gritted in irritation as he recalled the previous events with Tobi…he'd have to keep a real close eye on him from now on.

Sakura folded her arms as she pondered over Itachi's words.

"So let me get this straight…You aren't just in Akatsuki because your some nut job that killed his entire family on a whim?"

Itachi smirked.

"No…"

"….well that's a relief." Sakura smiled. Then she furrowed her brows.

"Then why did you join Akatsuki?"

"Isn't it obvious? What better way to further protect the village than from the inside?"

Sakura blinked before her grin once more appeared across her lips.

"How clever…"

"I'm not a prodigy for nothing, you know. But that's the truth…I never lost my love for the village…or Sasuke. I may have killed my friends, my superiors, my mom and dad, my girlfriend…but not Sasuke…I just couldn't. To me, Sasuke was more important than the village. Sasuke's safety was my number one priority…I'm just lucky my plan worked out for the most part…Sasuke didn't see through me one bit. Every illusion I created, he accepted…just like always….

All along I was trying to give him more power. I even let him defeat me to take revenge for the clan and turn into a hero in the eyes of Konoha…It seemed like quite a fitting destiny for Sasuke, to be the hero and redeem our clan's honor."

Sakura was starring at Itachi as the man seemed to get caught up in his own thoughts.

_Itachi…he's so….lonely….all this time, he's been suffering while trying to protect the things he loves most…._

Itachi's head turned and his brow rose.

"Why are your eyes watering?"

_He sacrificed himself…always thinking about others…_

"Sakura?"

_So selfless…so lonely…._

Itachi let out a low grunt as Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura…I don't need pity."

Sakura looked up at his face, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"It's not pity…I'm crying because you're so lonely…"

Itachi didn't reply but instead rested his chin atop the head of pink hair currently clinging to him. Itachi closed his eyes. Words formed on his lips, but no sound accompanied them. Instead, he spoke a soundless whisper...

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not alone anymore…"

Sakura was still buried into his shoulder, her eyes no where near catching to ending response to her tears...

--

Down a good ten yards away, Sasuke could be found frozen stiff, his figure pushed up against the side of a tree trunk as he replayed the conversation in his head.

He held his temples, crouched over as more and more memories flashed through his mind.

_Impossible! Impossible! Itachi killed them! He killed them all! All to test his ability! He betrayed the clan! The village..._

_Itachi's face came to his head, blood trailing down his lip as he staggered toward an equally beaten Sasuke. Two fingers outstretched toward him…his eyes! He was going to take his eyes! But then….a pressure…on his forehead. _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke……."_

_Wide fearful eyes locked onto Itachi's onyx ones. _

"…_there won't be a next time." The man collapsed as Sasuke was left starring at where he once stood. _

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. His head was still pounding. He couldn't understand……

_What…..why? All these years!_

_Another image this time...a little boy…standing with shaky legs, his eyes wide with confusion, hurt, pain, sorrow and fear….ahead of him is a shadow…a man…he stands with Sharingan eyes focused on the boy…_

"_Run run and cling to life. Then, when you have the same eyes as I do, come to me." _

_He disappears in a flash. The boy gasps. _

"_WAIT!"_

_He activates his Sharingan, and it barely registers to him he finally obtained it as he picks up a forgotten kunai and chases the shadow._

_Chasing, chasing…it's dark, the moon looms high above in the sky, illuminating his path towards the quickly fleeting shadow just ahead of him. _

_With all the precision he can muster, he throws the kunai. The shadow turns, taken by surprise as the weapon launches towards him. It causes his headband to fall to the ground, and thus the shadow stops before the fallen head protector. _

_The boy with the raven hair stops too…he collapses onto the dirt, his eyes never leaving the man who slowly picks up his headband…He catches the man's eyes as he glances back at the boy…_

_With that last look, a mere couple of seconds in time that seemed to go by in slow motion, the boy intakes a sharp breath. Is it...is it really true or is his imagination running? The glint of tears running down the cheek of his older brother do not go by unnoticed…...but how? He was so emotionless...so cold beofre...how could his brother be cryinng when before he talked of emotions as a weakness...when he had killed his entire family just hours before…_

Sasuke glares at the ground as he focuses back in on reality. His mind is still racing when he gets up…his eyes dart around in search for the two people he had spied on in the first place and finds himself alone. With a shake of the head, he starts walking slowly to the showers…he needed some time alone to think…

--

Deidara: Oooooooooo! So Finally Itachi reveals the truth! But Sasuke seems to have overheard everything, yeah! What will happen next?!

Tobi: Sasuke's brain will explode?

Deidara: Heh. No no…..seemed like it would though, huh?

Kisame: keh.

Deidara: Hey, Hidan, got those reviews all organized, hn?

Hidan: Fuck no, Barbie boy! There's too many reviews!

Kakuzu: We should charge them…

Deidara: if we do that, no one would review, Kakuzu….

Kakuzu: tch.

Tobi: TOBI HAS THE RESPONSES!!!!!!!

Deidara: Aha, finally, Tobi has proved himself useful, yeah…

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Hidan: Yeah yeah, just get on with it, kid.

Tobi: OK! First off a special thanks to the following reviewers kristy1452, silver_lone_wolf, Naru-Vampire, aquacherries, missimpossible1352, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, lil sakura haruno, w0nderd0ll, and NightWing101! The author, Icha Icha Ramen, was so happy by your comments and is sorry that she was gone for so long, but finally the story should be picking up with faster updates! Thanks for your awesome reviews! And to the other reviewers…here are your responses!

Character Responses!

To Akasuna no Morana aka A.H.S:

Deidara: Oh mee gee, more play-doh! For me, yeah! I feel loved.

Hidan: uhhhhhhhhhhhhm………I'll have to get back to you, Chimey on that….

Deidara: Yeah, Hidan, when ARE you two gunna get together –wink wink hint hint nudge nudge-

Hidan: Fuck you play doh boy!

Rock Lee: DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY….YOUTH!?!?!?!?! –cheesy thumbs up pose-

Hidan: ….morana did…

Rock Lee: AHA! AND CHIMEY HAS PLANS TO….BE INVOVLED WITH THE EVIL ONE OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!?

Hidan: …what?

Deidara: Don't bother trying to understand the eyebrow kid, yeah….It'll cause your IQ to drop…

Hidan: well at least the girl is out like a light…-notices chimey on ground- Well I'm going to go stalk Kakuzu….

Deidara: thanks for reviewing Chimey, Morana, un!

--

Hinata645:

Deidara: yikes…can't….breathe….

Kisame: heheh, you're getting Fan-girled. Heheh

Deidara: -glares-

Kisame: WHOA and a marriage request! This just keeps getting better....

Itachi: And someone enjoys my moos….

Sasuke: -rolls eyes and eats tomato- You're mooing just makes you crazier…

Deidara: -escapes fan girl hug- uh about your offer, yeah….uh….

Sasori: He belongs to me…-drapes arm around Deidara-

Deidara: NOT IN THIS FANFIC! – replacement jutsu and glares at Sasori-

Sasori: Fine by me. Why would I want such a person who doesn't know real art…

Deidara: YEAH RIGHT!

Sasori and Deidara bicker

Kisame: Well anyway, thanks for the review!

--

OblivionRose:

Kakuzu: I'm hot? –pockets the money-

Deidara: I don't think she was referring to you, money bags….un.

Kakuzu: oh…that almost made up for her reminding me I died….tsk

Orochimaru: FINALLY I MAKE A SSSSSSSSSSSSEMI-APPEARANCE!

Deidara: ew who let Michael jackson's clone in?

Orochimaru: -ignores comment- I'm sssssssso sssssssad to hear you don't care about my death….no matter. You support my self created village!

Deidara: She liked the jutsus…not anything to do with you…creeper, un.

Sasori: …Uhm, thank you? Also, me and Deidara are just team mates. Nothing more…

Deidara: How Cruel! And here I thought I was your best friend, yeah!

Sasori: …

Deidara: On more serious matters, it was worth the sacrifice. I certainly was true Art and made quite a bang, yeah? Woot, more play-doh!!!!

Jiraiya: I get a response too? Sweet! Oh right it's about my death….-sighs-

Tsunade: Out of all the bets to win….

Jiraiya: Don't blame yourself, -winks at Tsunade-, we can make up the time we lost in this dimension right? –winks again pervertedly-

Tsunade: God you're still such a PERV! –smacks upside the head-

Jiraiya: But back to the response…I hated dying too, kid. But I'm back right! Hehe

Itachi: …It was necessary in order to protect the things I loved….I'm sure you heard all about how I felt in this chapter though so no need for me to further explain…

Hidan: I FUCKING DIED TOO, YA KNOW! AND I BROUGHT THAT ASUMA GUY DOWN WITH ME!

Kurenai: -drop kicks Hidan in the nuts- Bastard

Hidan: …..bitch…..-squirms on ground holding balls-

Kakuzu: haha…stupid priest…

--

SakuraRoxMySox:

Kisame: And we are glad you reviewed! And of COURSE you can have a Save The Whales tee! –throws one to reviewer- Spread the word, kid.

--

Mari Santoro:

Itachi: hehe

Sasuke: -grows red in anger- Sakura is NOT going to be with him!

Itachi: They're right…you HAVE ignored her lately…and this chapter really just…connects us, don't you think, little brother?

Sasuke: Don't make me kill you again…I'll do it, you know…I Will.

Itachi: Sure. Anyway, I'm sure the existence of this chapter must excite you. The author did plan on me exposing myself to Sakura for a boost on the bond between us, BUT of course, this story does not only revolve around me and Sakura. There are still many other competitors out to capture her heart as well, and many chapters still lie ahead…your idea was close though.

Sasuke: Don't you try pulling anything, Itachi…I'll be watching you…

Itachi: Events will be unfolding in quite a different fashion though, but thanks for your input and review. It amused the author greatly to see someone was thinking along the same lines as she. *gives reviewer a star for their awesomeness-

--

Deidara: AND THAT CONCLUDES THE CHARACTER RESPONSES! Thanks to all the reviewers! You really motivated in getting this chapter uploaded, for it has been sitting in the computer for far too long, yeah!

Tobi: And as for this time, PLEASE REVIEW! Tobi promises to give hugs and kisses!

Itachi: Review or else….-mangekyou activates-

Sasuke: I can do that too, now…

Itachi: shut up, you ruined it!

Sasuke: …-watches Itachi storm off and then activates his own special sharingan- Like he said…Review…or else –smirks-

-

_._

_._


	8. Temper, Temper

Icha-chan: OMG NEW CHAPTER!!!

Naruto: FINALLY!

Sasuke: You take too long to update this story…

Icha-chan: I've been busy! College applications, school work….

Sakura: Styling wigs and cosplaying!

Icha-chan: haha..yeah…that too…-sweatdrop-

Sasuke: Fooling around…pft.

Naruto: AS LONG AS YOU UPDATE QUICKER, I DON'T CARE WHAT YA DO, DATTEBAYO!!!!

Sasuke: Stop screaming, dobe. You're making me deaf…

Naruto: TEME!

Sakura: Oh jeez, here we go again…

Icha-chan: DISCLAIMER!

Sakura: Icha Icha Ramen does NOT own Naruto! Now on with the story!

--

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was the explosion. The explosion started it all.

The ground rumbled as the surge of tremendous crumbling filled their ears. It was as if a bomb went off right in the building.

Her chest tightened, as if someone was clutching her lungs in their hand mercilessly, her eyes locked ahead.

The green orbs stared at the end of the hall, the thinning dust revealed a newly created opening, light pouring in the cavern.

A surge of emotion choked her...but the most dominant of them made her explode into a run at full speed. She hurled herself forward, anger clearly printed all over her face as she rushed towards the outside…

She didn't hesitate, stagger or take a glimpse of her surroundings as she broke out into the light, her eyes dead ahead on the one object of her pursuit.

He stood a couple yards away, his frame slightly arched as he looked up to the top ledge of the crater. His face revealed nothing, he kept staring…

_Assassin, betrayer, traitor…asshole!_ Her eyebrows furrowed the more she thought of his purpose of standing before her…He was there only to take away the one thing she loved the most…

Her feet skidded along the concrete ground as she slid to a halt next to the man, her arm reaching forward, snatching a handful of his shirt. His eyes widened as his head whipped back and then toward her, the wind knocked out of him as his grey eyes met with her enraged emerald ones.

Her mouth opened in a cry of anger, words were spat out instantaneously with her bubbling anger. She was so caught up in anger she almost didn't catch it…almost. As soon as the careless murmur reached her ears, she froze.

The sound was hardly above a mutter, but it was heard…that voice…that strong, smooth voice that haunted her in her dreams….that occupied the back of her mind while she moved about through each day, training, working, studying, walking, blinking breathing….

The iron grasp she had before faded. Her fingers uncurled from the fabric of Sai's charcoal shirt and her hand fell to her side. Slowly she began to turn in the direction of the voice as a mixture of emotions overtook her mind, her eyes growing wider ….**there**…

Despite the blinding sun threatening her to look away, she couldn't…she couldn't even blink, her eyes drifted up, agonizingly slow, her face paled and finally her sea green orbs came to meet with those oh so familiar onyx eyes….

It nearly killed her…her mouth mumbled out his name, for it was all she could register. Sasuke….Sasuke…..her mind repeated his name in her head.

She looked up at him as if she was seeing a ghost….and he?

He looked as if he couldn't care less. He was emotionless…his eyes simply looking into her own….but it felt like he was seeing right through her…

--

Sakura woke up, her hand flying to her chest as reality rushed in on her.

"What a dream…" She whispered. _No, a memory_…

She got out of bed. Stretching, she noticed Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were gone.

"…Practice!" She cried, darting her green eyes around in search of a clock.

_Five minutes!_

Sakura changed out of her pajamas and into a shorter version of her genin dress. Pulling on a pair of black shorts, she grabbed a granola bar from her snack stash in her drawer, some ninja weapons, and raced out the door.

When she arrived to the site, she saw Naruto sprawled out on the grass, alone, with his eyes closed. Raising an eyebrow she drew closer to him, and knelt down.

"Naruto?"

She poked his head, but got no response.

He isn't sleeping…He's in a ….genjutsu? How?

Just as Sakura was about to repel the jutsu, a voice spoke up.

"Don't."

Sakura spun around, kunai ready and looked up. Sasuke stood several yards away, his face expressionless and his eyes were Sharingan red.

_What's going on…_

Concerned, Sakura stood up and began to walk towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you place Naruto in a genjutsu? What's—"

Her eyes widened as she dodged the blade of Sasuke's chokuto.

"Sasuke!"

He swung again, advancing towards her with incredible speed and once again she dodged.

"Sasuke, why—"

"You….my brother…."

"What?!"

Sakura sent a kunai flying straight into the shuriken Sasuke had aimed at her. The next set landed straight into the trunk of the tree she stood in front of a second before.

"You both make me sick!" He moved his hands so fast she couldn't register what jutsu he performed before the Fire Ball Jutsu was already raging towards her.

The plume of fire grazed the edge of Sakura's elbow as she moved out of the way. She hissed in pain, the burn irritating the skin. Looking back at the raven haired male, she narrowed her eyes, gathering an immense amount of chakra to her palm before racing forward.

Meanwhile, a twisted smirk spread upon his lips as he began to form Chidori in his own palm.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, so you better start talking!" She cried out, at the last second, Sakura sent her fist straight to the ground, creating a crater beneath her feet.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He has expected her to charge right at him, like Naruto would have with Rasengan…

Sakura watched as Sasuke poofed into a log.

"Wonderful…"

She ducked, as a kunai sailed right above her head and glanced around.

Sasuke didn't try to hide himself, but instead charged right at her.

Duck, dodge, duck, dodge…This was becoming exhausting! Sakura growled, frustrated. She couldn't get a punch in! Just what was his problem?!

"Sasuke!"

Gasping, she held a kunai against the blade of his sword, the sword coming dangerously close to her neck. Green eyes locked onto red ones.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted, staring angrily into his eyes.

"I saw you and Itachi at the lake, Sakura. And I heard everything."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, her mouth opening but no words came out. What could she say?

"Are you alright?" She mentally smacked herself. Of course he wasn't! Why else would he be acting like this?!

Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"My entire life has been a lie, Sakura. What do you think?"

Sakura pushed him away from her using her feet and jumped backwards.

"When were you planning on telling me, Sakura? Or were you going to just continue talking behind my back about it with ITACHI!"

He threw another round of shuriken.

Sakura dodged.

"What did you want me to do, Sasuke? Run up to you in the middle of the night and start ranting on about it all?! Even if I did do that you wouldn't have believed me!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Since the day you left, Sasuke…Since the day I woke up on that fucking stone bench, back in Konoha, knowing you decided you could trust Orochimaru to give you more power and strength than our team could!"

"You're right…Orochimaru did give me more power than I could ever obtain in Konoha, Sakura….he's not one of the three sannin for nothing, and in the end, I ended up killing him and Itachi. I doubt I could have accomplished that much by staying."

"You wouldn't know that because you never tried."

They were silent for a minute, both glaring at each other.

"I didn't decide to keep the information from you, Sasuke…Itachi did."

"He told you Sakura…he told you! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know!"

"Sure you don't."

"How would I know?"

"I'm not stupid, Sakura. I know how he looks at you…And last night you lied about taking a shower just to see him! If you were going to start fooling around with him, you could at least be decent enough to break up with me first."

"Sasuke…how could you even think that?! Kami, you're such an arrogant oblivious asshole!"

Sakura turned, running away from the raven haired Uchiha and into the forest. Sasuke stood where he was, his fists clenched to his side.

Naruto came up behind Sasuke, who stood watching Sakura's form fade as she ran further and further away. The wind tossed his raven locks about his face, Sharingan eyes slowly fading to onyx.

The younger Uchiha felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"Awake already, dobe?"

As the Uchiha turned, a fist slammed right into his cheek. The Uchiha stumbled backward, his hand instantly raised to his bruising cheek. His eyes were Sharingan red again.

Naruto stood before him, his body trembling with anger.

"Go after her."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No."

Naruto slammed another fist towards Sasuke, this time hitting the Uchiha's gut. Before Sasuke could blink, the kyuubi container was holding him up by the collar of his shirt, growling.

"I am so sick and tired of watching you rip Sakura to bits and pieces, teme! She's done nothing but love you with every inch of her soul! Now go catch her before I lose it."

Naruto's blue eyes were starting to turn red, his whiskers becoming more pronounced.

Naruto tossed the Uchiha away, in the direction Sakura had taken off.

"NOW"

--

Sakura's legs burned, her lungs hurt and her eyes were blurred with unshed tears. Yet she continued running, running away from everything that happened back there. She didn't want to think about it all, but she was afraid of what Sasuke's action meant…what his words indicated. Had they even indicated anything at all? Were they still together?

The questions ran around in her mind, tears finally escaping and racing down her cheeks. She swiped the back of her hand harshly across her eyes only to find that the tears wouldn't stop. Her pace slowed to walk until she couldn't take a step further. She wiped her eyes again.

Her knees gave out, and she fell to the ground. She didn't care though. The physical pain running up and down her legs…the ragged breathes she took from aching lungs was nothing compared to how her heart felt.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to crumble…soft sobs racked her chest.

Sakura was so wrapped up in her own troubles that she hadn't noticed anything at all about her surroundings…or the person in the shadows…

--

"Almost perfected, un!"

Deidara was packing up his clay from the ground. He got up extra early this morning to try to practice and enhance his jutsus…

_Once I've got this newest technique down, I can challenge Danna again, un! And after I win, I will make him admit I was right about what true art really is!_

The blonde was heading back towards the camp site when he heard a thud. Deidara immediately masked his chakra as he crept toward the origin of the noise.

Slowly peering over the trunk of a tree, he pulled out a wad of clay, prepared to attack.

That is…until his pale blue eye met with a familiar pink haired girl's form.

"Sakura!" He cried out, shoving the clay in his bag and rushed towards her. Sakura's eyes widened, her head snapping up to see Deidara.

The blonde crouched next to her, his hand extending to brush her hair out of her face. His eye narrowed as he noticed her red eyes, tear stained cheeks, and frown.

"What happened, un?"

Sakura choked down a sob, pulling away from his hand and wiping her eyes again.

"I….It's nothing…."

"Like hell it's nothing! Sakura-chan…you're a mess!"

"Heh, thanks…"

Deidara sighed, grabbing her and pulling her up with him. They both stood, Sakura looking away as Deidara gritted his teeth in annoyance. Not that he was annoyed with her…just the fact that she was avoiding his question.

"You can tell me, Sakura...." He left out the –chan purposely to get her attention. It seemed to work, being that Sakura's sea green eyes focused back onto his one exposed pale blue orb.

He stared at her expectantly.

"Not here…not here…" She muttered. Deidara nodded.

"Okay…"

Deidara took her hand, and began to go towards the camp site. He assumed it was okay to head back since Sakura willingly followed, even quickened her pace.

Once they were within camp grounds, he felt a tug on his hand. He looked over at Sakura who nudged her head in the direction of the cabins.

He grew more curious as she lead the blonde artist past her own cabin and towards another labeled….10.

Sakura let go of his hand and knocked. It didn't take long before someone answered the door.

"Hey, what's up, Forehead-girl?"

Sakura gave a weak smile.

"Can we hide out in here for a while?" She was surprised with how shaky her voice sounded. Ino's eyebrow rose slightly and she nodded, stepping aside to let them in.

Sakura found Shikamaru and Choji playing Shoji on one of the beds. Choji was frowning, trying to figure out his next move in the game while Shikamaru lazily looked up.

"Yo."

Sakura waved at the two of them.

Shikamaru's mouth twitched into a frown when he saw the blonde akatsuki member behind her, and then looked over to Ino.

Ino seemed to be giving him a pointed stare and Shikamaru sighed.

"Choji, feel like getting a bite?"

Choji's face instantly lit up as the plump ninja smiled.

"Sure!"

Shikamaru and Choji stood up, and while Choji passed by completely oblivious, Shikamaru glanced at Ino, exchanging words through their eyes as he continued out the door.

Once the two boys were out of sight, Ino closed the door to the cabin and cleared her throat.

"I haven't seen that face in a while…" Ino whispered, catching Sakura's eyes as she did so.

Ino remembered the first time she had saw Sakura wear that same broken expression. When Sasuke had betrayed the village and left her pink haired friend alone on a bench near Konoha's gates. Seeing the same expression know scared her.

_Fifty bucks says it was Sasuke._

"He….uhm….I…." Sakura's eyes watered and she bit her lip, unsure how to explain.

"Okay…how about we start off with some basics? Why is he with you?" Ino pointed at the tall blonde artist.

Before Sakura could reply, Deidara had started to respond, his hands now crossed in front of his chest.

"I found her in the forest, a ways away from the camp site, yeah."

Ino paused, looking at Sakura for confirmation. Sakura nodded.

"Okay…" Ino stepped away from the door, motioning the two to follow her into the back of the cabin.

Ino pulled out a chair for Sakura and then sat opposite the kunoichi. The table was small and round, but fit fine in the tiny 'kitchen' of the cabin. Deidara took a seat on the right of Sakura.

"Now…how about you start off at the beginning?"

Sakura blinked away gathering tears and inhaled.

"Well…I guess it all began last night…"

Sakura frowned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I headed for the showers, but I ended up bumping into Itachi…."

Deidara's eye narrowed.

"And uhm…we started talking and soon Itachi told me something, regarding to Sasuke…and neither of us realized Sasuke was actually listening in…It was something he probably wasn't ready to hear or learn about…"

Sakura's eyes were focused on the table as she recalled the events.

"What exactly did Itachi say?" Ino asked hesitantly.

Sakura frowned apologetically.

"I…I don't think I can say…" Her eyes locked onto Ino's.

"It wasn't really my business…and it isn't my story to share…but it was something that deeply affected Sasuke…So the next day I was heading to our meeting spot for Team seven. Our squad decided to start training together again…But when I arrived, Naruto was trapped in a genjutsu…"

She pulled at the hem of her dress.

"Kakashi wasn't expected to be there for another two hours, so it was supposed to be just me, Sasuke and Naruto…but Sasuke…he already took care of Naruto so he wouldn't interfere, I guess…."

"And..?" Ino leaned forward, preparing to hear the next part.

"Well…Sasuke started to advance upon me, starting fighting with me. He was pissed and I could only defend myself, dodging his attacks and countering his weapons with my own. Finally he started accusing me of betraying him, of going behind his back….when I got the chance I ran."

Sakura closed her eyes as Ino rested her head in her palm, thinking over the details.

"What did he say?"

"…he said if I was going to start fooling around with Itachi…I could at least have the decency to break up with him…"

"Sounds like jealousy…" Deidara commented.

"Sounds like a complete jerk!" Ino scowled.

Sakura folded her arms on the table and lay her head on top of them.

"I know…that's not it though….I…I don't know what to do…I don't know if we're…we're…"

Sakura eyes filled with tears again. She growled.

"I hate crying!" She burst suddenly, pounding her fist to the table. Ino pouted her lips while Deidara smiled bitterly.

"Then you should stop…" He said, catching tears before they could slide down the side of her face.

Sakura sniffed.

"I should….I shouldn't waste tears on someone like him…"

"Exactly." Ino replied, standing up. Her lips broke out into a grin as she leaned closer to Sakura.

"I got just the remedy for this situation!"

Sakura blinked.

Deidara glanced at the platinum blonde, full of doubt.

"For once in your life, you're going to make his attitude useful, Forehead-girl! You're going to pull the same act he has for the next week! I guarantee he'll be crawling back to you in no time!" Ino smiled proudly at her plan while Deidara sighed.

"How is that supposed to work, un?"

"Easy. Guys like Sasuke always want what they can't have, ne?"

"uh…"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"He wanted power. He wanted revenge. He did anything he could to get his hands around those two things, right? How many years has he wasted pinning away for that? How much effort, sacrifice…"

Deidara stood up next to Ino and covered her mouth.

"So he's going to just all of a sudden find Sakura ignoring him and instantly chase after her?"

Ino yanked his hand off her mouth. Luckily for her, his hands were bandaged. She glared at the other blonde.

"He wants Sakura for himself. He obviously is extremely jealous of his brother for getting her attention."

"He ended our relationship, Ino!" Sakura snapped. Ino waved a head at Sakura.

"Oh please. He never said it was over…he just suggested you break up with him if you and Itachi were indeed intimate...He's jealous of your relationship with Itachi, Sakura."

"…"

"Itachi was like…Sasuke older brother and idol, right? But he caught his girlfriend and brother telling each other things he didn't know about…really important things…and not only that but he knows Itachi has the hots for you, SO he gets so enraged he tries to take it out on you, get some answers, scare you into doing what he wants you to do."

"Scaring me?" Sakura repeated softly.

"Yes. He made you run away, didn't he? He knows how important you are to him. He knows you'll stew it over in your mind, and he probably thinks you'll be so scared to loose him that you'll stop talking to Itachi all together."

Deidara clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth in disgust as Sakura continued to stare back at Ino, thoughfully.

"Ya know…that kind of makes sense…" Sakura thought aloud.

Ino gave her a victory sign and laughed.

"Of course, I'm a genius! You can thank me anytime now!"

"Ino-pig…"

"Kidding!"

Sakura stood up from her chair and walked towards the front of the cabin, her back to the two blondes.

"I think…I'll try it….We'll test your theory, Ino-pig…" Sakura's voice regained confidence with each word and as the pinkette turned around, she looked almost 100% again.

Deidara smiled, relieved as Ino continued grinning.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura muttered, looking back out the cabin window.

"You may be clever….."

She narrowed her eyes.

"But I'm the cleverest."

--

END OF CHAPTER!

Deidara: Whew, that was long...and how dramatic, yeah!

Tobi: tobi was no where in this chapter!

Deidara: You don't matter right now! Finally the story is actually progressing, un!

Sakura: I just hope it all works out…

Ino: Forehead-girl, you need more faith in me…

Sakura: whatever, pig.

Itachi: Oh what a problem I have caused….*smirks*

Tobi: Now for the review responses!!!!!!

RESPONSES:

KCNF:

Tobi: *is tackled*

Deidara: Oh jeez, un…

Tobi: Ah, we spoiled a reviewer!

Deidara: ….uh….sorry, un?

Tobi: SORRY! Tobi shall put spoiler warnings in the summary, yesh! *glomps"* Tobi is a good boy!

--

Mari Santoro:

Sasuke: hn…

Itachi: Get over it, foolish little brother….You had a whole story to get over the fact that Sakura has attracted many men…

Sasuke: Oh just shut up!

Itachi: I'm just pointing out the obvious….and now you've just screwed yourself with that fit you had back in this chapter…

Sasuke: -grows redder with anger-

Deidara: Yeah! Now the men who actually deserve Sakura-chan get a chance, un!

Sasuke: You stay away from her you--!

Deidara: TOO LATE, YEAH! –runs off to steal Sakura's heart-

Itachi: Foolish little brother….

Sasuke: -growls- GET BACK HER YOU BLONDE HE-SHE!

Itachi: He's always so angry…

Kakashi: I can't believe I died….-mourns-

Itachi: …-pats on back- don't we all? –looks over at mari- Brasil….hey, why not. –goes off with thoughts of Brasil-

Kakashi: I never felt so alone….-runs off towards some random camp fire- FATHER!!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU!

SharinganAnbuSakura:

Itachi: -smirks-

Sasuke: -scowls- What do you mean I got enough? She's my girlfriend!

Itachi: and you decided not to appreciate her as much as we do…

Sasuke: Oh please! Go find your own girlfriend to hang all over, already!

Itachi: they could never compare to Sakura…

Sasuke: You seriously make me sick…And my hair is NOT a CHICKEN'S BUTT!

Sasori: I wonder when I'll come in…

Hidan: AND ME TOO! Come on, Dammit!

Deidara: Hee-hee…I'm in this chapter, yeah. –grins proudly-

Sasori: …dunce…

Hidan: Ugh. It's probably because you're such a woman.

Deidara: You're just jealous, un!

Hidan: Whatever! I have more important things to do that talk to some Barbie-man and a fricken puppet! Like…Pray to Jashin-sama!! HA!

Sasori: What a nutcase…

Deidara: Aren't we all, un?

Orochimaru: I'm not a clone of MJ! I am a Powerful SSSSSSSSSSSSSnake SSSSSSannin!

Itachi: Keep telling yourself that….denial…-walks off-

Deidara: Yeah, un!

Sasori: …-walks off-

Orochimaru: curse Michael Jackson and his reputation! –walks off sulking-

--

Heulwen:

Itachi: woo, I get a hug.

Kisame: I didn't get a hug.

Itachi: you don't get a lot of things…

Kisame: ….i know…

Itachi: yeah well. Thanks for the review.

--

Naru-Vampire:

Itachi: Update….

Deidara: Yay more love, un! I don't know about marriage though…I'm too young!

Sasori: …-ignores everyone-

Sakura: I'm so emotional…

Sasuke: And you cry too much…

Sakura: -glares- Jerk! –whacks Sasuke- But yeah, thanks, Naru!

--

Missimpossible1352:

Icha-chan: I know I know! Gomen! I totally forgot! But thanks!

--

All I Want For Xmas is Ikuto:

Sasuke: ….so I do….-glares at Itachi-

Itachi: …I think I heard a cow mooing…I'll just be on my way then…-creeps silently away from fuming Sasuke-

--

1-complicated-girl:

Sakura: Yeah….i guess it was kinda a moment…-blushes-

Sasuke: HEY NO BLUSHING FOR ITACHI!

Sakura: AH! Where'd you come from!?!

Itachi: Haha…foolish AND jealous little brother…-snickers-

Sasuke: -glares-

Deidara: Yes, I agree! More DeiSaku, please, yeah!

Gaara: I'm still not mentioned at all…-gloomy cloud hovers over head-

Sakura: I'm sure next chapter will be better for you, Gaara. –wink wink hint hint-

END OF REVIEW RESPONSES!

Icha-chan: SO I am so sorry this wasn't up faster. I've been busy again, but since it's a winter break for me, I'll be sure to update the next chapter a lot faster, I promise! The story is getting too good to simply push aside, ne? More characters will appear in the next installment, and SORRY for anyone who got bombarded by all the spoilers within the last few chapters! I totally forgot to put the spoiler warning! I'm guessing this story will be able 5-10 chapters longer until it ends and then there will be the sequel!!! I know this story started off as a mini series, but now….its so much more, eh? Yeah…

Itachi: So what about the sequel?

Icha-chan: well…this is the mini sequel…and the story after this will include a time skip, the overall conclusion of this whole dimension problem, as well as a finalized pairing, as well as back to the school setting!

Itachi: ….well anyway…-turns to readers- Review if you want the next chapter before the end of the week!

Deidara: Hah, Itachi, we all know you just want to find out if you and Sakura…ya know…-wink-

Itachi: -blinks and then pushes Deidara into a pit of alligators- Review….-mangekyou sharingan-


End file.
